Death Angel
by megamatt09
Summary: The Girl Who Lived fulfills the prophecy and defeats Lord Voldemort. Now where does she go, when the surviving magical users think she's dead? Well, that's the interesting thing, isn't it? Kara/Fem!Harry, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

The hero of the story did not live their life without any consequences. In fact, their consequences were such that they had to pay for the sins another person.

In most stories, the hero walked off into the sunset, everything was happy, all was well.

That was fiction and unfortunately, fiction did not line up with reality. It was idealistic, fiction was a means to escape from the real world which was an awful place full of the consequences of the evil that men do.

All of this was because of one self-serving megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur and then there was also Lord Voldemort who played no small role in what happened on this day.

The sun might have set but a victory was hallow when there was no solace in what happened. No joy to be had as everyone was injured or dead. Some of the injured would physically recover but emotionally wounds ran extremely deep.

There were no emotional wounds that were deeper because of that of the heroine who made her way up the stairs. She could barely stand because of the exertion that she experienced during that final battle.

None of this need not happen if they had just seen the warning signs; it did happen and there were countless lives that were lost now. She did not envy anyone who had to tally up the number deceased in this battle. It would be much easier to tabulate the survivors.

There were trials that would have driven the strongest men and women to the brink of sanity and she was not quite certain that she was completely sane.

Never the less, she fought until the very end but it had all backfired. The best laid plans of mice and men often went awry. And this plan of Dumbledore's, hinged on the fact that he was completely right about everything that happened.

He wasn't.

There would be no tomorrow for hundreds of bodies currently strewn across Hogwarts and the grounds. And there were many bodies that were not found as well, for they had been destroyed in the magical discharge.

The Gargoyle swung open, she did not care about it, she did not care about this office. In fact, she was not certain why she even bothered to come here, other than the need to vent before she exploded.

She collapsed on the desk, sending papers flying everywhere. Her red hair flew in disarray as it was matted with blood, her green eyes were blood shot and haunted. Her robes were actually still in pristine condition, for whatever that was worth.

And she was not sure it was worth all that much to be honest. She ached in places where she did not even know she had.

"He's gone," she whispered as she looked up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. The man who would not have to live with the fact that his games had cost countless people their lives. That part made the girl sick to her stomach. All she lost, and it would never matter to him. He did not knew empathy, even though he lied to everyone including himself. "Riddle's done…."

"I knew you would win," Albus told her, disconnected by the fact that there were many casualties.

"Did you?" she asked as she looked back at the Headmaster and the glass instruments in the office rattled but did not break. "Did you know that he would slaughter every single student who stood up to him? His Death Eaters….did you know….did you know what would happen to them?"

"I had hoped that would not be the case," Albus whispered to the young girl.

"You hoped…..but they always assume that you know everything," she said, practically laughing at the situation. "But….maybe you knew too much and it addled your brain, made you not think clearly. He did have the Elder Wand. Do you realize what I had to do to get it away from him?"

"Alexandra….."

"No, its Ms. Potter to you, you don't have the right to call me that name," Alexandra Potter said as she resisted the chair. "It's done, I have the Hallows….."

"They are extraordinary power," Albus warned her. It had cost him much and had torn apart what would have been a great love.

"You really don't know, you weren't always at ease with what I could become, were you?" Alex asked as she stared back at Dumbledore. "Ten years with them, and you thought that I would somehow be grateful, and I was sorted into Ravenclaw….it complicated things. There were a lot of good people in that house although Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were always pawns for the never ending pissing match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, something you didn't do much to discourage. And when I was out of Gryffindor, that allowed me to form neutral opinions, dangerous for you."

Albus said nothing.

"Redemption…..comes to very few who you offer it, people in this world often bite the hand that feeds them," Alex continued, getting on a role. "I'm not a perfect person, I'm not a fucking saint. I've done things that you might consider to be evil in the past year, maybe longer and I'll freely admit it. To defeat a monster, you must become one yourself….."

"It's a dangerous path….."

"One that you planted my feet on, Dumbledore," Alex said to him as she tried not to lose herself. She felt her body heat up with a warning of the power that it held. She bit down on her lip, counting to ten. "What were you hoping to accomplish, Dumbledore?"

"I don't understand," Dumbledore argued, he was confused at what she was getting at.

"Bullshit," Alex cursed at him. "You and I both know."

Alex did not give Dumbledore a chance to explain. There was really no point in arguing with a portrait. She had to get out of this office before she torched it. With her powers, she could burn it into ashes, magic or no magic. She had to keep her temper in check, something that got more difficult for each passing year.

The redhead made her way down the hallway, going into the Girl's Bathroom. She did not pay attention to where she was going. She could navigate Hogwarts were her eyes closed.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, aren't you?" Alex asked as she looked in the mirror, the scratches on her face slowly healing but the marks would linger. Her robes were ripped slightly, more than she thought at first. As much as it seemed like bragging, she earned her victory.

Alex stumbled around the school, she pretty much had nowhere else to go right now. She made her way towards the hole in the wall that was much the Ravenclaw dormitory. Or what was left of it. She did find a bed in the middle of all of the carnage. She cleared up all of the wreckage.

"Sleeps all I want," she whispered as she sunk down onto the pillow. Her body tended to heal herself when she was in a state of rest a lot better.

It was hard to keep her eyes shut. She had seen a glimpse of heaven and had to walk through hell to get back, earning her powers as Master of Death. A title which she only had the slightest idea of what it meant and she didn't care. The Hallows were hers to hold now and she was going to defend them with her life.

Something she did prey was not taken all that literally.

* * *

The Girl-Who-Lived felt like she stood at the precipice of ultimate power of some sort although she was not sure what it was. The magic she saw frightened her but she was at ease where it would frighten most people who saw it. She was not a coward but she was not a pragmatic fool who would stick his head in the mouth of a lion just to prove that he was one.

That being said, she was inspired by a growing sense of curiosity.

"Is this a part of my mission?" Alex asked as she turned over her shoulder and then peered forward.

Her red hair hung loosely in a ponytail, revealing her gorgeous green eyes that were the shape of Emeralds. Her soft face fixed with the determination that would frighten even the most hardened of warriors. The battle robes only covered the amazing assets that she had and a few charms downplayed them even further. She was stunning but then again, she got her looks from her mother.

Along with her temper which was not a good thing. It got her in plenty of trouble.

The biggest flaw she found in herself was the fact that she thought with her heart more times often than her head. Even as a Ravenclaw, she was not immune to flights of emotions and that got her in trouble.

The biggest flaw within her was the biggest flaw in the Wizarding World, they expected, a seventeen year old girl with more problems than a math textbook to lead them to some kind of promised land of sunshine and gumdrops. Alex wondered who the fool was in that one.

There were influxes of portal energy as the redhead stared, she felt that she was on some kind of different plane. Her dreams had been extremely interesting ever since she inquired the three artifacts.

She should have known better to touch her hand to the mysterious glowing energy.

Alexandra Harriet Potter should have known better but she was damned by her own curiosity more time often than not.

'_Well, I know I'm going to regret this,' _she thought. Ravenclaw was bred and born by a sense of curiosity and invention and experimentation. It was not about mindless retention of facts that someone else wrote in a book.

She touched the energy and flashed onto another plane. Time sped up around her and she saw flashes of images. Her mind could have broken from the flood of portal energy that went through her.

Alexandra Potter woke up with a start; she was on her bed, in what used to be the Ravenclaw Dormitory. The good news was that her body was healed of all injuries.

The weird news was that her wounds were replaced by these glowing Runes. She had taken Study of Ancient Runes but this was far more advanced than anything was studied at Hogwarts.

'_The more I know, the less I understand,' _Alex thought as she got to her feet. She pulled off the tattered shirt that she did not have a chance to change. She found a new one but she was distracted in the prospect of changing by something.

She saw the Runes move onto her back. They resembled a Phoenix of some sort but it was different.

It was a beautiful creature that she had not seen, if the Phoenix represented the personification of the warmth and wonder of life, this represented the exact opposite.

'_Almost like I do,' _Alex thought to herself as she finally pulled herself out of her room. It was almost like she was reborn again.

She checked the date; she had been sleeping for ten days. A golden shield was over the door way, her subconscious body putting it up to protect people from her. People who woke her up when she slept did so at their own risk.

Now that she was healed, she had to figure out where she went from here.

After taking the Short Cut from the Great Hall, she found that all of the bodies were cleared out. Some had been buried; others had been taken in for medical attention. Some would never wake up but others would.

Alex saw a copy of the Daily Prophet and she read it. Skimming through the news, Alex found the information that she was looking for.

They all thought that she died, succumbing from her injuries after the battle with Lord Voldemort. Suddenly she was everyone's favorite beacon of the light, after being called every nasty name for a female in the book for the past twelve months.

'_I'm more beloved when dead than alive…..well that's about right,' _Alex thought to herself as she read through the paper. There seemed to be three categories, the dead, the surviving, and the missing, with the missing likely being in the first group. Without a body, there would be a huge mess regarding gold and inheritance. Whilst the goblins could verify who was dead or not, they chose not to because….well to be honest, a lot of them were dicks.

The Ministry of Magic is in chaos more so than usual but that was just another day that ended in a "Y"

"Godric's Hallow," Alex muttered, disappearing in a flash of light and depositing herself at the edge of a college.

It was a memorial to two people who did not need to die but they were two of many who succumbed to him. They would only be another statistic, especially her mother for who she was.

Her mother was one of a kind from what Alex was able to find out, there was no one who could ever compare to her.

She took a chance to look around to see if all of her fail safes were intact. The bag of gold that she got out of the vault was still there, along with the stash of normal money that she changed out a whilst back.

There was enough to make a nice little investment and cause it to grow in the real world. There was no denying that money made the world work and she was thinking about what she did.

If she stayed in the country, people would find out soon that the rumors of her death would be greatly exaggerated. They might try and force some kind of marriage contract with her with some pureblood douchebag. Given that there were so many pureblood lines that had been snuffed out, they needed to keep the remaining heirs together while they could. That was an option that was out for many reasons.

Voldemort was dead, there were survivors, but she mentally disconnected herself from that world a long time ago. She did her job, it was time to see if she could heal and perhaps become something else.

'_I've got to go,' _Alex thought as she dangled the money bag. She wondered if she would chance a trip to Gringotts to change the rest of her gold. _'Better not risk it, I really better not risk it, the goblins don't exactly like me right now.'_

Alex would lay low for the next day and she would continue her adventure. She remembered a letter than she read from her mother when she was sixteen and she recalled now was the time. Lily said that Alex would know when she was ready to do this and she knew, big time.

It was time to claim her inheritance now that she had finally reached the age of consent. There was something on the other side of that door. The Potters had never trusted the goblins completely with everything.

"Will this work?" Alex asked and she shrugged. "Well, what do I have to lose?"

Alex did not want to answer that question for herself or anyone else. She knew that trying to answer such a question lead the road to madness.

A flash of light engulfed her mind and ensnared it as she was tested to see how worthy that she was.

The Runes lit up on her body and burned into her, nearly setting her nerves on fire. A dam of power burst in her body and nearly overwhelmed her as bright lights popped within the eye sockets of the Girl-Who-Lived.

**To Be Continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alex could feel her brain about ready to leap through her skull as she was sucked through a mystical gate of some sort. She felt some strange combination of clarity and madness.

How strange was this?

Not strange given some of the madness she experienced in her life. The girl's stomach was about ready to tighten and she could barely feel her limbs as she was sucked slowly through the gate. She flew hard and landed on the ground with a sickening thump.

Alex felt rattled as she rolled over, wincing as she favored her shoulder. The redhead tried to scramble up to her feet but collapsed down onto the ground once more as she found herself at the edge of a forest.

The forest was unlike anything she had ever seen, it was dark somewhat but it had some bright shining crystals of different colors. The purple and blue lights flashed into her eye and dazzled her.

Alex did not impress too easily but she was impressed here. She wondered how far down the rabbit hole she dove to end up in this place.

The redhead shrugged, if she had not been scarred beyond all therapy after her experiences at Hogwarts, there was going to be nothing here that was going to torment here. At least that's what her assumption was.

'_Where am I?' _she thought as she made her way down the trail of the forest.

She had a feeling that there were many paths to take and if she failed to take the correct one it would be all over. Symbols flashed on the trees, too quickly for her to even comprehend what was going on around her.

A scream echoed and Alex jumped ten feet in an air, blasting at something in the shadows.

There was nothing, her heart nearly stopped. She had a feeling that there had to be something.

"Easy does it," she muttered to herself, she practically coached herself. The redhead threw her head back and sighed. Terror flooded through her eyes and ensnared her mind as she pressed her hand against the tree.

Nothing happened, at least until the tree started to rattle and small pieces of wood shot out of the tree. She flipped back, landing on her feet and fired a series of spells at the wood, causing them to land.

A set of stairs appeared, illuminated by more of the crystals. They raised more questions than they gave answers.

Alex slid down the stairs with reckless abandon, landing at the foot of them with a thud. The symbol on her face actually gave her the light that caused her to go down the tunnel.

The whispers they were cryptic but they did not have any words from any language that Alexandra Harriet Potter ever heard in her life. She strained her ears, racking her from for anything that seemed close.

The trees rattled to life, glowing, with sickening green eyes and gaping mouths. The vines shot at her but she quickly dismantled them. She ripped the vines to pieces, causing the tree to spill green sap onto the ground.

That was likely blood and she wondered if the entire forest was alive.

Then she was visited by another horrifying thought.

What if the entire forest intended to kill her?

Alex walked forward on the path and the trees rustled forwards her. They reached for her but withdrew when the flames rose through her body. The fiery redhead was about to get even hotter.

'_So, I wonder if this is my curse, everything that I meet tries to kill me,' _Alex thought, remembering what her mother implied in the letter that she read.

She touched her hands upon the gate, the symbols of the Deathly Hallows were all over it. Something flashed in her eye as she screamed, the back of her head burned with each and every memory, down to the last detail.

It was from the cradle to the grave, she saw her mother but she saw a crystalized city that looked absolutely nothing like Godric's Hallow. Alex wondered what the significance of all of this mysterious crystals were.

Perhaps it was nothing, perhaps it was some kind of backlash from the person who touched the crystalized fortress.

She saw every memory as she lived it, memories that she should keep repressed for her sake and the sake of others.

Everything flashed around her as her body attracted the crystals. The symbols once again heated up on her body.

Where was she, where did she want to go?

Where was she allowed to go?

Who was she?

Actually a better question would be, what was she?

The crystals stopped, hovering around her head and a world of black surrounded Alex for a second and then the light engulfed her.

Alex spiraled through the gates and landed with a huge crash.

'_Down the rabbit hole and into the chaotic fun of wonderland,' _she thought to herself blandly as she looked up and saw a wall with symbols flashing. They looked to be crests of some sort, but one of them stood out to her.

It was the symbol that had found its way onto her body after binding with the Hallows. She had to get a closer look. She dove for the wall.

* * *

Alex's head flew back as she nearly fell to the floor with the crash. The door clicked open as she was back from her trip to the land of Oz or wherever she went.

'_I wonder what that mad acid trip was all about,' _Alex thought as she nervously reached towards the door. She was not sure if she even wanted to step into this madness but she had no choice.

This was her heritage and the first time she touched the door, it brought her to madness. There was this chanting that she could not get out of her head.

Here went nothing and Alex did mean nothing. The doors cracked open, causing light to nearly blind her. She could see more symbols flashing in her eyes and with it, some kind of tormenting demons in her mind.

She stepped inside the room and she saw them all there. It was a library, and that was not exactly what she suspected.

'_Curious and curiouser,' _Alex thought as she stepped inside and ran her hand across the spine of the books.

This was far more vast than the Hogwarts library and she wondered once again what madness she tripped headlong into. The redhead Potter heiress was interested by knowledge but there was always too much of a bad thing. If one fell headfirst into books, they had lost the ability to think for themselves.

"Damn," she whispered as she saw this treasure trove and saw the symbol in the mirror. It had taken up residence underneath her right eye. The demented distortion of the Phoenix stared back at her through the mirror and she was almost sure that the bird winked at her.

Perhaps she lost it completely but she had books now.

Way too many books, she had no idea where she could begin. Well she had to start somewhere so she dove into the hordes of library books.

"It's just like old times, I have more mysteries, and no answers," Alex said but she had a feeling that these mysteries were far deeper now than some psychopath with a stick.

Alex was used to this and she pressed on. She had to find out what the symbol meant on her back.

One of the books fell practically into her lap and the girl's mouth hung halfway open. Surely this would not be the case, would it?

She had to read on, she had to find the symbol. The book glowed almost as if it was calling out to her.

'_Okay, this is weird and I know weird,' _Alex thought as she thought about the past seventeen, getting close to eighteen years old. Being a child of a prophecy was something that started the weirdness ball rolling downhill and it just escalated from there.

Alex traced her finger down the spine of the book and the book shuddered in her hand. She could not believe what she had sitting practically in her lap.

The shining Phoenix rune that grew on her was sitting out in front of her. It looked darker, less of a creature of light, but at the same time, not of a creature of darkness. Alex realized that she was seconds away.

The text was garbled.

"OH COME ON!" Alex yelled as she began to cast every translation spell that she knew and she knew a lot. The Girl-Who-Lived has a legendary temper and it was about to boil to life.

There was laughter around her and Alex looked up. The moment she did so, the laughter ceased and the Potter female was once again put back to square one.

'_Okay, now people are just mocking me,' _Alex thought as she crossed her arms, her nose crunching up as she pouted.

She felt a sickening pull continue in her stomach as she thought she missed something and she returned the book.

"Reveal," Alex said to the word. She spoke in every language that she knew, including Parseltongue. Apparently, she did not quite get those powers from Riddle as Dumbledore believed. Then again, Dumbledore was wrong about so much.

The book shut itself and now it started to mock her, almost. It was subtle.

Alex tore apart the library trying to find another source to her powers but she found hundreds of books on Runes. She noticed that she absorbed information from the books quickly, to the point where she dropped one of the books I disgust.

Books were nice as a reference point but she was going to have to dig deeper for a true reference point.

Alex walked to the back of the library and there was a second door, one that she did not notice until now. Answers, she had to get them and her hands were on the handle of the door.

The phrase, be careful what you wished for, went to mind, but Alex ignored those thoughts in her mind. She gripped onto the door and yanked, as hard as she could but the door jammed. It would not budge, at all.

Alex held onto the handle and mentally counted to ten. Then symbols glowed on the door and she saw them. It was the same garbled writing in the book that she picked up regarding her rune.

She did not believe in coincidences, especially coincidences like this. The door clicked open and the woman nearly fell over her feet as she landed into another mysterious hallway.

This was worse than the dreams that she had in her fifth year and she wondered if she was still in a trance from touching the first door. If this was part of her training, then she had no idea. It could be some magically induced acid trip as well.

Steps manifested themselves and started glowing. Alex looked back at a door….that was no longer there.

Shrugging she walked her way up the steps, climbing them two and three at a time. She thought that there might be hundreds of steps but she knew that the final destination would be there.

Destiny was a word that was thrown around too liberally these days but Alex thought that she was getting close to reaching a destiny of some sort. If she could only reach it, she would snatch it in her hands.

Almost there, oh so close, yet oh so far, the redhead woman grabbed her hand around the edge of a third door.

With magic, things tended to come in threes or sevens. They were two of the most magically powerful numbers out there. Riddle made six Horcruxes, intentionally, and an unintentional seven Horcrux. The number eight was a bad omen, along with thirteen, and four, and Alex could hear all of those facts and figures rattling around her head from her Arithmancy class.

The twisted Phoenix was on the door and finally there was an inscription that Alex could understand. It was one word. Deathbird.

Deathbird.

Alex read this word once again, and she had heard a few whispers about the Deathbird. It was something that was the distant cousin of the Phoenix but its song as a death omen, it was to hail the grim reaper.

"Open," Alex whispered, feeling rather foolish for even saying such a thing.

Her attempt of foolishness faded as the gates swung open and she walked forward. There was a glow that practically blinded her and Alex nearly toppled over, landing back. Her breath escaped her lips and she whistled. She was awed beyond all belief.

"Damn," she muttered as Alex looked things over. Her green eyes pierced through the edge of the wall and she placed her hand on it.

Something shifted and Alex nearly jumped halfway up into the air with a start. She could see the rocks shift forward and it was on and forward.

Another gate, well that was great and this one had the symbols of the Hallows all over it, along with the Deathbird symbol and next to it, it had a silver shield with an "S" etched upon it.

* * *

Alex found all of this to be quite overwhelming as she took another half of a step forward into the shadows. Her hand was up and almost against the wall. The redhead's hair flowed against her face as she kept walking.

She made her way to the front of a silver shield much like the one that was on the gate. She frowned.

"So…..this is where I end?" Alex asked.

"No, this is where it begins," a voice whispered.

Alex spun around, nearly tripping over her feet to try and locate the source of the sound. She did have two left feet and she could not really stand on them half of the time. The redhead leaned her head up and coughed.

"Hello!" she called out in a strangled whisper and the doors swung open for her once again.

'_I'm so sick and tired of walking through gateways,' _Alex thought but this time, there was something tangible on the other side of the gate or someone rather.

Alex watched her and was completely blown away by the person that she saw.

'_Well, I guess I died,' _Alex thought with a smile on face as she looked at the woman. _'And I'm honestly surprised that I got sent to the good place too. Standards, must be really low.'_

The woman stood there, her golden blonde hair hanging down her face. Her baby blue eyes stared forward, piercing at her. The white material hugged her body, all of her supple curves and it was amazing. The material parted to reveal that she had a stunning set of beautiful stems. Her legs were smooth and shapely. Her face was that of an angel.

If Alex didn't know she preferred females, this would confirm it right here.

"Hello," Alex said to her as she reached forward.

"Save me," she whispered and suddenly the girl vanished from the area as did Alex.

* * *

Alex popped back into the library, the second door that she opened, but it was not open. The blonde she nearly touched was not there as well. Things were beginning to shift from weird, to really fucking strange and Alex was not sure how much she liked that.

"What the fuck just happened?" she demanded and she knew that this girl existed but where was she?

Alex felt a pull towards something and clarity reached her or perhaps madness. Perhaps both.

* * *

Alexandra Potter was a young witch that was on a mission now. She would find the girl in her dreams and she first started to see if she remembered anything like her.

No, she didn't remember anything like her before now. Alex thought that she would have remembered someone like her around all of this time.

Alex gathered up her things and she teleported to the next possible location. It was easy to move around when everyone thought that you were dead. She just needed to make sure that no one with a wand saw her.

She had a couple of places that she hid out, where she would store valuable information that she came across it. The girl patted herself on the back for her foresight in removing several things from her Gringotts vault before things got ugly with the goblins.

She thought that theft might put a damper on their relationship.

'_Okay, let's see…..I've got a few places where I can go and…..well some businesses in the Muggle World…..that have no magical ties,' _Alex thought to herself. Her mother had made investments in those, but the Evans family had been well off. She later found out that Petunia had been cut off when she had married Vernon Dursley. Which did explain a lot more of her bitterness, Lily was the heiress to the fortune and not her and now Alex was.

She consulted the note that her mother left, it was gathering interest in a vault in America. James didn't know about it, no one did. She didn't want the purebloods getting their hands on that particular fortune. That was understandable. There was a small community of magical users in the United States but they were a branch of the Muggle Governement. A hidden one but they worked in harmony.

Naturally, one could consider that there were a lot of flaws within the Muggle American Government, to put things mildly, so Alex was not certain if that was a good thing. They were the lesser of two evils compared to the bigots at the Ministry.

'_Let's see….Smallville, Kansas,' _Alex thought as she ran her finger down the edge of the note that she had. She wondered if this place would benefit her journey. _'Well, that seems like a place where I can be inconspicuous, without any trouble, nice farm land….mother said that her cousin lives there and there are squibs on the Potter line that live there.'_

It was time to pay a visit and she could not help but think that the answers to her quest lied in Smallville.

**To Be Continued. **


	3. Chapter 3

It never ceased to amaze Alexandra Harriet Potter that a world that was supposed to be full of magic, wonder, and excitement can be such a dreary and depressing press. It was a world that in theory would be a lot better than what she was leaving behind.

Theories and results were too different things. She made her way outside of the country. There were no affairs to get in order because everyone thought that she was dead.

Smallville, that was the place. The pictures she saw of it….well they might have been slightly dated. It was the corn capital of the world at one time but it had been replaced with other distinctions. The meteor capital of the world was one of them.

A trip into the library indicated that there was a meteor shower that took place in the autumn of 1989, nearly nine years ago. Alex frowned as she flipped through the newspaper reports. There was these green meteor rocks that fell from space. The government might have kept a lid on it and there were whispers that something was removed from a filed.

Alex teleported into a flash and she stopped in the field. There were scorch marks where she stood but they were subtle. The redhead witch held her hand, tracing the area, and went back in her head what happened. A ship, along with several meteor rocks, landed on the ground. It was a huge boom when it did.

'_I don't like this,' _Alex thought and that was the honest truth. She did not like this. The redhead took half of a step forward and shuddered.

There was something in the offing that was nearby. Alexandra Harriet Potter could sense that something else landed nearby.

It was a matter of where it landed.

She scanned the area and saw that there was a dam area not too far away from here. It was closed off and she could see hundreds of the mysterious glowing rocks. They were green and there was something at the bottom of the lake.

Alex stepped down, placing her hand and closed her eyes.

She could sense something or someone calling out for her.

The meteors that landed onto the ground tainted the Earth and the water. It was not enough to kill someone but it could have serious ramifications. Alex did a few purifying spells and removed what she could of the rocks down in the bank.

She could see a glint of something that was buried underneath some debris. No one had come down here, it was obviously forgotten.

Alex rolled up her pant legs, lowering herself into the water. The redhead shook her head, shuddering immediately.

"Wow," she whispered, pressing her hand over the ship, touching it. The surface was cool to the touch, almost without a blemish. It was smooth, not rough, and it was extremely cold but not the point where it was frigid. She could hear the hum of a motor and there was something active within the ship.

Dare she break it open when she was in the water?

Alexandra Harriet Potter was curious, she was not one thing however, and that was a fool. She knew that she would be sighted down her by workers at that plant, should they look outside. Anti-eavesdropping spells blocked a lot of their nosiness.

Alex had no idea where to take the ship but she knew that she could not leave it there, especially when there was someone inside it. Touching the ship, she teleported herself, the ship, and the occupants out of harm's way.

It was only then when she could figure out what was in the ship.

* * *

The technology could only be alien.

Alex thought this as she looked at the ship and being in magicland for the past seven years had made normal technology pretty alien to her as well. That being said, she was around enough technology to understand that this was not of Earth make.

The hum of the ship indicated that the components still worked. It had laid at the bottom of the dam, dormant for the past nine years.

Did something land in the field and was removed or was that rumor mongering?

Magic space was a wonderful thing and with a few charms, Alex expanded a magical tent, putting a cloaking field around it. It allowed her to work with this ship. She stared at it, there was no distinct openings in it.

She did not think that blasting it with magic would be a prudent idea. Given the most obvious consequence would be the collapse of time and space, she decided against this point.

'_Okay, let's think this thing through,' _she thought as she once again traced the outline of the ship.

She closed her eyes and once again in her mind's eye, she saw the same gorgeous blonde from the dreams.

The tempered redhead pulled herself out of the vision and she was struck by a strange impulse. The blonde was in the ship, the blonde called out for her. That being the case, she was lead to lift the ship.

'_Okay, if you're in there, give me a sigh,' _Alex thought as the rune on her body started to glow the closer that she got to the ship.

Now she was interested and a bit disturbed. The emerald eyed witch wondered how closely these runes were tied into what was happening before her.

The ship clicked and now Alex stood there. She wondered if she should let nature take its course or break the ship open.

Seconds turned into minutes as another click of the ship opened and systems booted up. A blinding light struck Alex in the eye and brought her back.

"Hello?" Alex asked, nervously waving her hand around the area of the ship. Once again, there was nothing and she wondered…

CLICK.

CLICK.

CLICK.

The ship burst open and Alex was nearly blown off of her feet. She exited the ship and she was gorgeous.

Golden blonde hair hung down past her angelic face. Her soft lips caused stirrings in the pit of the redhead female's stomach. Her robes snugly fit a beautiful lithe frame with a perfect rack, a flat stomach, nice hips, and long legs. Her eyes slowly opened and revealed a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Where….where am I?"

She said this in a voice where there was a slight hint of hostility and Alex braced herself with a fight. There was no indication how powerful this one might have been.

"You're safe….outside of the ship."

The blonde's eyes snapped towards the redhead. Recognition dawned in her eyes.

"I had a dream about you when I was asleep, it's the only thing that I remember," she whispered, her voice gaining strength the more she was used to the light. Shivers went down her spine. "The ship…..am I on Earth?"

"Yes, you're on Earth," Alex confirmed. With that next movement, she said the obvious statement. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"My name is Kara Zor-El, I am a survivor of the planet Krypton."

Alex's expression was one of shock and dismay. This seemed to be a bit too open of a revelation for someone who just met her. The redhead would not allow such a revelation never the less.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Kara mistaken Alex's look for one of disbelief and confusion.

"Why do you trust me?"

"Isn't it obvious?' Kara asked as she looked at Alex, with widened blue eyes. "I think that I've been inside your head longer than you think."

"Okay, so that's creepy….."

"You have it's mark," Kara whispered excitedly and now Alex was intrigued. At least she was beginning to get to the bottom of this entire mess. At least the redhead witch could figure out more of these things. "That mark being the mark of the Deathbird."

Alex looked intrigued but at the same time, she was not too intrigued. She was not being told anything that she did not all already know.

"There is a legend that the person who has the mark would be a harbinger of great power. My mother….she told me about it. You're worshipped in some circles."

"Nothing new," Alex said to the blonde. "So what happened to Krypton…."

"There was a seeping green death….I only remember bits and pieces about it," Kara said, her eyes wide as she spoke. "There was something in the core of the planet that poisoned us, and the pressure built up. My uncle…..he tried to warn them but he didn't listen to them. They refused to believe something was wrong until it was too late. Even my father tried to warn them…and….they never agreed on anything."

It was a story as old as time itself. A government not realizing that there was a problem, at least until the moment where it was too late.

"All of them are gone," Kara whispered and Alex motioned for her to sit down.

"I understand," Alex said, her eyes not showing any emotion. Kara felt a chill as she looked her in the green eyes.

"You don't….."

"I have lost so much that I've become disconnected, numb," Alex said as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I know it sounds bad and I feel awful even thinking that way….."

"They all died at your feet, their blood poured down onto the ground," Kara said. She recalled the screams as her ship blasted off of the planet. "I doubt he made it."

"Who made it?"

"My cousin….Kal-El….I don't think that he made it," Kara whispered to him. "He was only a baby when he was sent off and I was supposed to protect him but….how long was I in that ship?"

"Nine years."

Kara nodded, she figured that much. Dare she hope that he was out there?

"Nine years, not a second passed for me, I went into the ship at sixteen, I arrived here at nineteen where I went into stasis," the blond repeated as she shifted her weight and lazily laid her head down on Alex's head.

"There was another ship that came here, or that's the rumor. It was removed."

"Well if it was removed, I'm not sure that the right person found it," Kara said as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She did not want to tell this girl that she had been dreaming about her ever since she was on Krypton. Things like that would freak people out normally. "You can tell me if he's alive or not, can't you?"

Alex's expression turned gobsmacked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean….seriously, you know whether or not he's alive," Kara said, deciding to explain it to her. "Granted, I'm not sure all legends are true but….couldn't his one be? Couldn't you try?"

"You better slow down and breathe because I'm really lost."

Kara slowed down, the blonde breathed, and she tried once again. "Well you have the power to see if people who are dead are….well if they are."

"News to me," Alex said. It took her a bit to process that one but with the strangeness that went around her, she was not surprised.

That being said, how was she going to enact this power? She had to do something.

"I'll see what I can do," she added and Kara nodded, instinctively grabbing onto her hand. She felt that it was soft and warm to the touch.

Alex felt stupid but she closed her eyes. She allowed the power of the Hallows to flow within her and her heart to start beating.

'_Okay Kal-El, where are you?' _Alex thought as she tried to lock onto this one person. Alive or dead, she had no idea where he was.

"Anything?" Kara asked but this girl was in a deep trance. The blonde teenager could tell that something was entirely wrong.

Alex could see a little boy being placed on the rocket ship by his parents and the flight towards Krypton. Then there was nothing but an explosion. There was something that landed on that field that day.

She saw something but an external force blocked her.

"I can't reach him," the redhead said as she pulled things out.

"You can't?"

"I'm not sure what it means, this is all new territory," Alex said and she cupped the blonde's chin, forcing her to stare in her the eyes. "Look, I know you might think that I have all of the answers, but I'm normal….."

"No, you're not," Kara persisted. "You're no more normal than I am, both of us have extraordinary powers. The two of us can build a brand new world where we can flourish."

"We can?"

"Yes we can," Kara said with a bright smile that caused some of the frosty layers around Alex's heart to thaw but she had a lot of healing to go. "You have power….we can solve this and if he's gone….well that's just something that we have to live with."

Kara was not going to say this but if he was worse than gone, if he got picked up by the wrong person, then there was going to be a huge problem.

Alex was not afraid, she did not fear the unknown, but there was true terror that welled up inside her about the fact that she could let someone down again.

"He's….."

Alex went into a trance and Kara got really scared. No matter what she could do, she could not break her out.

The blonde was at a loss for words, she knew no one on this planet. She only had basic knowledge of the people of Earth that was a decade out of date.

"Please….I'm sorry if I pushed you to do something that you shouldn't have!" Kara yelled as she grabbed Alex's shoulders and started to shake her.

"Kara calm down, I'm here," Alex whispered and Kara relaxed, only momentarily. "He made it to Earth….I know that much but….."

"He's fine?" Kara asked.

"He's alive," Alex confirmed and Kara wondered what she meant by that. "He's…..I don't know, I just see flashes. If he was dead, I would know it."

"That's….that's good," Kara said in a tentative voice and Alex placed her hand upon the blonde's. "Don't….don't do anything that you're not comfortable with. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not worth it,' Alex muttered but she had more questions and she was going to piece things together, slowly.

**To Be Continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Just how much do you know about me?" Alex asked, she figured that would be the question that they would speak.

They visited Kal-El or Clark rather. Or rather saw him from a distance. He was safe, secure, and with a loving family. He was also rather young and he would not have to worry about any destiny that he would have.

Kara figured that she should keep an eye on him from afar, just in case there would come a day where he needed help. To understand his unique heritage but it was just a scouting mission.

Her fears that Kal had been found by some dangerous person to mold him like a weapon or worse like the government had been completely unfounded.

The question Alexandra asked was obviously something that had been burning on the tip of her tongue and Kara wished to put her at ease.

"I've seen flashes of it, it made only slightly more sense when I woke up but when you merged with them, our minds became connected," Kara explained to her and she frowned. "Weird when I say that, almost sappy but….."

"Don't worry, sometimes you got to say what you have to say," Alex said, cutting Kara off promptly. "I don't even know why I was put on this planet sometimes….."

"You were destined for greatness," Kara said, looking at Alex with adoring eyes and her cheeks went slightly pink. She shook her head. "Earth….had potential. But it has a long way to go. It's very young in the grand scheme of the universe. The most advanced technology here is positively prehistoric when compared to Krypton."

"And what about magic?"

"Magic is interesting, some say that it's science that has yet to have been explained," Kara said and she frowned as Alex clutched her head. "Are you….."

"I've just felt another awareness," Alex said as she rubbed her temples. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"You don't like admitting your own pain or your own morality, do you?" Kara asked frankly and Alex opened her mouth. "They expected a lot out of you."

Alex grinned weakly and responded to Kara. "What would the world be without its heroes?"

"Heroes can be twisted into being the villain just as easily, that's what my mother told me anyway," Kara said, as Alex placed her arm around the blonde. That was good, because it was now hitting Kara that all of Krypton died.

She knew that it was happening, the moment she got on the ship, she knew that it would be the end.

The blonde sighed deeply, as she recalled what happened. The last thing she heard when going off of the planet was towers falling, screams of terror.

"Riddle chose me, or perhaps he wished for me to be eliminated first so he could attack those more worthy, his mother's death caused him to have a poor opinion on the female gender," Alex said, brushing her red hair out of her eyes.

"So, the person who had the power to defeat him being a female, that must have messed him up?" Kara asked, grinning and Alex's hand shifted down, to squeeze hers.

There was that noise once again, more prominent, more head splitting than ever before. Alex could only begin to guess what was coming.

"We're very much alike, we've see those close to us die, and there's nothing we can do about it," Alex said as she stared Kara down. "But those deaths has made us stronger."

Kara shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't too sure. Being a teenager, there was a lot of things about life that she never experienced. Alexandra on the other hand, she had the spirit of a much older girl trapped in the body of a much younger one.

Her eyes had that aged ragged look that Kara only saw from Kryptonian soldiers of war.

"The world is a confusing place, let's explore it together," Kara said, leaning close to her. She felt a sense of warmth next to Alex and the feeling was mutual.

"You said that we could flourish….."

"Earth does need its heroes," Kara replied with a shrug.

"There's a lot about the world that's untamed and chaotic, from what I've known," Alex said and there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The redhead could feel Kara's hand tighten on hers. "Funny, I've lived here my entire life and I know about as much about this world as you do."

Kara looked thoughtful but Alex detached from her and stepped forward.

"Is it that awareness again?"

"Yes," Alex confirmed, brushing the hair from her eyes. She frowned deeply, if she could figure this out, she would be in a lot better spirits.

The problem was that the powers of the items that she merged with, it was unparelled magic.

"Just tell me where you can go and I'll fly you there," Kara said brightly and Alex looked at her. "One of our gifts underneath the yellow sun is flight or….can you do that?"

"With or without a broom?" Alex asked, she had been working on non-magical flight. It was possible but she did not have a time to master it.

"Trust me, we'll work it out together," Kara said, grabbing Alex's hand and the two girls locked hands and took flight.

Where was it? Well it would be something that they would find out together in a matter of moments.

* * *

"Well this wasn't a conventional trip but we're here."

"Sorry," Kara said in a nervous voice and Alex looked over her shoulder, as the two girls dropped down onto the ground. It was a field and both could feel the energy and the power surrounding them.

"No, don't be sorry, I think that's part of the power of the area," Alex said as she extended her hand forward but retracted it. Touching a mysterious wall with glowing symbols was a road that only lead down to madness. She was tempted but at the same time, she was not going to jump in and do it.

"Oh, is it?" Kara asked, nervously shifting her shoulders and Alex nodded with a smile.

"Just keep calm and everything will be fine," Alex said and Kara smiled, she would have to trust this situation. The blonde stepped forward with her companion and the two of them kept made their way through an arc way.

Kara heard Alex's prone longed sigh. "Sorry….but you don't know how sick and tired I am about walking through mysterious arch ways."

"Well….I might have an idea, remember mental linking?" Kara asked and Alex stepped forward, waiting to see what they would do.

"C'mon," Alex said as she shuffled forward, with the red haired witch lifting her hand. No wand but it was not like she ever needed one.

The runes on the wall lit up with power and Kara could feel them.

"That means…..eternal, I think?" Kara asked, frowning. 'It's very close to ancient Kryptonian or at least a pretty good rip off of it."

"Fascinating," Alex said and she meant pretty much every word that she said. She locked arms with Kara and the wall continued to glow.

"You will be the one that is worthy if you pass the test, both of you."

"What…."

"I don't know," Alex said as she looked over the symbols and they rattled to life, nearly blinding them with the light.

"The world needs protectors and you two are the chosen champions of the fabled few."

Kara and Alex exchanged a confused glare and both of them about though the same thing. What was the fabled few?

"Power eventually corrupts all, even those with the purest of hearts. The fabled few are those who can be trusted with the power that I will give you."

Alex debated whether or not she could be trusted with any power.

"What if we're not worthy, what if we can't handle it?" Kara asked, sensing her companion's discomfort and she had some of her own as well.

The eyes of the altar began to glow. They noticed that it was a woman of unmistakable beauty. In fact it scanned both Kara and Alex. The two of them eyed the altar.

"You are worthy."

Kara figured about that much, she figured that it would answer their question with something like that. The blonde's stomach swam with nervousness as the butterfly wings flapped against her stomach and Alex grabbed her.

"So….what do we need to do?"

"You'll know when the time is right."

Alex frowned, slowly turning directly towards Kara on the spot. "You know, if I wrote an autobiography, that would be the fucking title for it."

"Your eyes….they're glowing, the ground's shaking," Kara said as she gripped Alex and she nodded.

"Bad memories, I don't…."

"I know," Kara said immediately as the two girls were now floating on air and there was a vortex on the other side of them.

"Final test, final hurdle, I'm so sick of mysteries, I don't know about you," Alex said and the two girls kept floating towards the portal and they popped through.

It was knowledge that could have destroyed the mind and the two of them felt their heads bombarded by the knowledge.

"Hang on!" Alex yelled as she could see Kara's mouth opening up and there were screams she was sure but nothing came out of their body.

The meaning of life was something that was so abstract that the human mind or even an alien one could not handle it. Alex flew forward and caught Kara in her arms, as they felt like they were blowing through a tube.

This was pure mind fuck fuel, Alex was not going to lie. She cradled Kara in her arms and the two of them shot out of the tunnel hard.

Both of them crashed down onto the ground, right in front of a towering castle. It was bright and shiny, with architecture that was somehow both vintage and high tech. Alex saw so many details that she could not describe them but it was tall with many windows, many doors. There were several crystalized towers around them.

"Great, Rao, it exists," Kara whispered and Alex turned towards her. "I thought it was a myth…..Kryptonians have been looking for it for thousands of years. My mother as well….but she never found it."

Alex was curious but she was distracted by the doors that opened for her and Kara.

"This is part of your legacy Alexandra Potter. Welcome to Castle Peverell."

"Peve-Rell," Kara whispered as she and Alex flew forward into the castle to get a good look at the wonders.

Alex turned towards her companion and smiled. "You better explain."

"Yeah, I'll try, this castle is really not a castle per say but a high tech space ship," Kara explained as the two of them glided down the hallowed hallways. "But it acts like it. It may have even built by Earth although it was a subject for debate."

"Actually I know the story, if you two ladies are willing to listen."

Voices from nowhere, Alex knew that was rarely good.

* * *

"My name is Peve-Rell."

"I figured that much but…the story of the three brothers?"

"History often gets rewritten by the victors or at least those who are the best connected," Peve commented in a crisp and light tone of voice. Kara and Alex saw her, she had dark hair, along with blazing blue eyes and she stared back at both of them. The two females were intrigued by this but also suspicious. "My children on the third line caused you to descend from me, Alexandra Potter. But there had been no one who had been worthy of holding the Hallows until you."

"Why me?" Alex asked, curiously. She was not complaining about the power but at the same time, there was something that seemed sketchy.

"There have been many who have tried to hold powers of the wand, and over hundreds of years, they have fought," Peve continued. "Power brings out the worst of people, as you well know."

Kara and Alex both nodded in agreement.

"But what makes you think that we're the best?" Kara asked before Alex could say anything. Peve smiled and she responded.

"The fact that you have these questions indicates that you are the perfect females for the job. There are other items of power, other items of interest left on this planet. And I'm not sure if there is anyone more worthy to hold them than you."

"Are you referring to what you think I'm referring to?" Kara asked, thinking about it. It was Krypton's greatest treasure. "The Stones….."

"The Stones have power but the power that goes throughout this fortress suppresses that power, but yes, they are a treasure that you need to acquire," Peve said and she added, not wanting to let either of the girls think that she was demanding anything of them. "Or rather, I highly recommend you acquire it. It was your choice."

Alex had knowledge what these stones were from when she went through the tunnel. Well she had to think about it. Her temples still throbbed, wondering if it felt normal to have all of this information dumped on the back of her head.

"The Castle is yours to explore and use, you have earned it," Peve said to Alex and Alex smiled.

She really did have no place to call home after all, well no place that she wanted to call home. For a brief time she thought that Hogwarts was her home.

She was wrong.

"Well, things are getting really strange," Kara said trying to lighten the mood as the two of them looked around. Both of them wanted to have a good idea where everything was.

Alex smirked, amusement dancing through her eyes. "Oh, Kara, I don't know, my life is strange. I think that a mysterious magical AI of a distant ancestor is pretty common for me."

"If you say so," Kara said with a grin as she leaned back. "Wonder where we go from here?"

A large black map appeared on the wall and everything was labeled clearly.

"That's handy," the blonde said as she saw Alex said. "So should we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, it's been a long," Alex said, trying to hold down the hunger pains and Kara giggled.

"I can tell," Kara said, looking at her and seeing that the Potter female was good enough eat. "Let's see what this place makes."

"It's automated, just ask whatever you want and it will be served," Peve chimed in and Kara raised her eyebrows.

"Magic, it's wonderful," Alex said and Kara nodded, with a wide eyed smile across her face.

"Good, because I can't cook at all," Kara said and that was the truth. Her mother tried to teach her but it didn't end well. "So, can you cook?"

"Fairly enough but I don't like to," Alex said, she had to cook for her aunt, uncle, and her lump of a cousin. Which was good, because Petunia could burn water after all. The green eyed witch turned to the blonde Kryptonian. "So shall we?"

"I'd be insulted if we didn't," Kara whispered, realizing how that sounded but she also realized how much she didn't care.

* * *

"The Master of Death thing, it's really some vaguely defined title when you get down to it," Alex summarized to herself more than Kara. Now that the two girls ate, they were in far better spirits.

"The Deathly Hallows are an extremely powerful set of magical artifacts that will give you the ability to see life beyond any perception. That being said, it was just merely a myth that they could control some sort of mastery over death."

"But, isn't that the next best thing?" Kara questioned and Alex picked up where the blonde left off.

"Life itself is an amazing thing, but I'll be damned if I understand any of it," Alex said and Peve looked at her descendant with a smile on her face.

"Well, you have had a broken heart many times over the years, but the world does have its way of keeping good people in line, to test to see if they have earned their happy ending," Peve said and Alex looked at her.

"I'm not sure if I'm a good person, some of the things I had to do…."

"To kill one, who will kill a thousand, is not an act of malice, it is an act of kindness," Peve said but she looked at her descendant. "There are no easy answers when it comes to life and death. Everyone has opinions, and everyone is adamant theirs is right."

"We should focus on the stones though, because the more I learn about those, the less I like them lingering out there," Alex said and Kara frowned.

"I'm certain that they do have a purpose," Kara suggested and Alex placed her arm around the blonde.

"Do you have an idea?"

"Jor-El sent his son to this planet for a reason, for a purpose, for a destiny, but….I'm not sure if….well he'll have his challenges," Kara said as she shook her head.

"The sins of the father often cause the child to be put down a path to madness," Alex said, deciding to turn to Kara. "Why don't we take things one step at a time?"

"Yes, fine the stones, figure out what their purposes is, and then we'll go from there," Kara said, nodding.

"We'll do this, I know we will."

Alex took Kara into a tight embrace and Kara leaned forward, without thinking. There were times where thinking was not something that she excelled at. It was not due to lack of intelligence but rather there were times where she over thought things.

Her lips touched with Alex's in a tender kiss. Alex paused for a moment, flinching from the contact briefly, instinctively.

Then she stopped, just as Kara was about to pull away and apologize. Alex's arms wrapped around Kara and she pulled her in, deepening the kiss.

"Thanks," Alex whispered as she pulled away from Kara. "I enjoyed that."

"Did you feel a connection?" Kara asked, wondering if she was overstepping her bounds.

"Well….yes, but….things like this are new to me," Alex said as she looked towards Kara and the blonde brightly smiled back.

"They're new to me as well but sometimes we got to follow what we have to do."

Alex wondered if she could make the move first and she leaned forward to find out, kissing Kara madly against the wall.

The blonde felt pleasure course through her body, as Alex's hands slowly roamed over her clothed body. Her hands were soft but strong and Kara could not concentrate on anything but the sensations that she felt.

"Thanks," Kara said as the two of them broke apart and looked at each other. "We've….had a rough time of it, the both of us."

Knowing that everything that you knew was dead and gone was not exactly fun but the two of them would now move forward and get to bigger and better heights.

All of that started in the morning.

"So, would you join me for a shower?"

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Preparations. **

Alex walked into the bathroom with Kara following her.

"You aren't nervous are you?" Kara asked with a smile and Alex looked at her.

"It's just been a while since someone's seen me naked," Alex said to Kara and the blonde placed her hand gently on Alex's cheek, stroking the cheek of the redhead.

"Relax, you have nothing to be ashamed about," Kara said with a smile as she looked Alex up and down. "Nothing to be ashamed about at all."

Alex put her hands on her hips and looked towards Kara. "Are you…perving on me with your X-Ray vision?"

"Duh," Kara said as she grabbed Alex's arms and playfully pinned the female back against the wall of the bathroom. Alex's arms wrapped around Kara and kissed her, working her tongue deep into her mouth.

Kara melted underneath the gentle embrace of her and Kara felt her shirt pulled up slightly. A pair of supple young breasts were contained in a nice blue bra. Her stomach was toned without an ounce of fat on it.

"My turn," Kara said as she grabbed Alex's shirt and pulled off. Her bountiful breasts were exposed in a bra that was about to cry uncle. It was obvious because of her magical prowess and power that she would be gifted. "Beautiful."

Kara graced her hand down on a jagged line on Alex's arm and frowned.

"Got that in a battle with a large snake….got a few of them anyway," Alex said, and there were some light marks on her back.

"Why don't you heal them with magic?" Kara asked and Alex smiled.

"Some wounds aren't easily healed with magic," Alex told her as she shivered as Kara traced her fingers around the marks from a belt going into her back.

"Especially when they are a physical representation of an emotional wound?" Kara asked as she worked her fingers into Alex's pants, sliding them down. There was another scar that went down the back of her leg. The blonde lightly traced her finger down the back of the redhead's leg.

"Are you….."

"They add character, you know," Kara said as her skirt wiggled off to reveal a matching pair of blue thong panties. Which were soaked. "Look what you did to me."

"Guess I put a spell on you," Alex replied, the Potter heiress snickering at her own bad joke and she now had Kara up against the wall.

"Oooh, I want to worship them, can I, please?" Kara begged as her face was in Alex's massive cleavage. One day she would hit a growth spurt like that she was sure.

"Of course, my fair lady," Alex said, running her hands down Kara's body and teasing her as well. Slowly, Kara unclipped Alex's bra and revealed her supple breasts, with rosy nipples. They were firm and large and things were about ready to get hot and heated between the two of them.

"Mmm, delicious," Kara whispered as she slowly licked Alex's nipples and took one of them into her mouth.

Pleasure rose from her mind and the two of them backed off into the shower. Kara slipped her panties down and then her bra came off. Alex could see Kara in all of her glory and it was glorious.

"Beautiful," Alex said as she pinned Kara against the wall and the water was turned on. The blonde closed her eyes. "Time for our shower."

"We might be taking a shower, but I'm not sure how clean we'll get," Kara said as the shower gel was srapyed on her breasts and Alex worked her hands into the front half of Kara's body.

It was pleasure beyond everything that she ever experienced in her life. The blonde wondered if it would sound cheesy to say that Alex had the magic touch but it was true. The redhead worked her hands into Kara's front.

"Don't…don't stop," Kara whined as her hands were between her thighs and things were about to get hot. "You might need to clean that out with your tongue, love."

"In a minute," Alex whispered, deciding to play special attention to Kara's legs, which were beautiful and the pinnacle of female perfection. Their wet breasts pressed together.

"Turn me around and you can wash my back," Kara begged and sure enough, Alex did as requested. Her arms wrapped around Kara, working down her back and doing her front briefly. The blonde rubbed herself against Alex.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling Kara's ass brush against her heated center.

Kara smirked as her ass got wet and it was not from the water. Alex's hands cupped her from behind and worked down her body.

"Beautiful," Alex whispered in her ear and Kara turned her head around, with a smoldering look in her eyes.

"I think that I better return the favor, my love," Kara whispered and she backed Alex against the wall and washed her breasts.

Alex felt the soap rubbed by Kara's hands and the redhead felt a heat rise through her body. More pleasure was there and Kara wrapped her arms around her. Her legs scissored around Alex's body and her wet tongue found its way into Kara's mouth, the kiss between the two of them deepening with each other.

"More, more," Alex moaned and Kara's fingers dipped into her, between her thighs.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll give you everything that you wanted," Kara said, causing Alex to become lust driven and Alex returned the favor.

Sure they were taking a shower but neither of them were getting that clean. It was a bonding experience for the two of them, as Kara touched Alex in ways that she never had been and caused her to become pleasured.

Kara realized that Alex would tell her about the significance of several of these scars when the time was right. She gently ran her hands over them, kissing Alex and then she kneeled down, burying her face between Alex's thighs.

Alex relaxed under Kara's tongue as the blonde worshipped her like a goddess.

The fun just began between the two of them.

* * *

After their intense shower, Kara and Alex got a good night sleep. Although there might not have been that much sleeping involved as the two girls recalled it.

The redhead placed her arms around Kara, as the blonde rested her head on the redhead's sizeable breasts.

"Good morning," Kara said with a smile on her face as the two of them stirred around. "Wow last night….."

"It was wonderful," Alex said, grabbing her girlfriend and kissing her on the lips. The blonde melted in her embrace.

"I'm not sure if adjectives have been invented to describe what that is," Kara said but she felt really good this morning and focused. Her lover must have felt equally as well, as well. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, we've got a lot of work to do and not as much time to do it," Alex said, she had that sixth sense that Voldemort was only the beginning of something big and bad. "I don't know why I've been chosen to do this but I guess I'm going to have to make the most out of it."

"We're going to have to make the most out of it," Kara corrected Alex and their lips met once again for another fiery kiss.

"Of course, my mistake," Alex agreed, stroking her blonde locks quite lovingly. Kara melted firmly into her embrace but unfortunately, there came a time where she had to detach herself.

"Are we going to go after the stones?"

Kara rummaged through the wardrobe for a suitable outfit to wear. The amazing thing about a magical wardrobe was that it gave her infinite options and combined with the capabilities of the castle, that was something.

"We should research them a bit more, the castle library should have a lot on them," Alex said and Kara nodded.

"Like I said, I've only heard whispers, myths, and everything like that, but we'll figure this all out together," Kara said, squeezing her hand. "The stones could be a great power."

"Well as a wise man once said, with great power, there must also come great responsibility," Alex said and Kara paused for a second. Then she nodded her head.

"That's a lesson that the people of Krypton didn't learn before it was too late, I'm afraid," Kara said and Alex really had nothing more to say about that. She joined her lover at the wardrobe finding some paper. "Green really suits you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, just like blue and red do to you," Alex chimed in and Kara got behind her, massaging the back of her neck. She shivered and Kara leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If you want me to stop….."

"No, I don't want you to stop," Alex said as she could feel Kara's hands linger on the scars on her back. "I suppose I should explain the origin of some of these. It doesn't matter now because the people who gave me them, all of them, well they're dead."

"If it will help you to talk to someone," Kara said as she looked at her. "I'm not going to make you."

"And that's why I love you, and I figure that I better tell you, because others have tried to make me tell them about these, I passed them off for Quidditch injuries," Alex said and Kara looked at her, shaking her head.

"No offense, but that's a terrible lie," Kara said and Alex gave her a grim smile.

"Yes, none taken, but…..they aren't really those who are that bright most of them," Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. "They are willing to accept the most easy explanation possible, especially when it gives them a chance to stick their hands in the sand."

"Yes, I see," Kara said, seeing why Alex left and it was a wonder she did not tell them all to fuck off sooner. Kara knew that she would have struggled to stick around. She supposed that Alex did do so because there was a small minority worth saving and those would be the people who would be most likely to be dragged down by the rest of the idiots. Few things like that varied the universe over.

"I'm glad you do," Alex said, brushing Kara's hair out of her eyes and the smile getting brighter. "So…."

"Scar on your arm, let's start with that?"

"Least traumatic, that was a fifty foot Basilisk that decided to sink its fang into my arm," Alex said, rubbing her arm. "Not pleasant what happened in that Chamber, especially given that the Basilisk was a creature that was created entirely by accident. A chicken egg hatched between a toad you see…..well there's also a lot of magical rituals that go along with it because you can't shove any old chicken egg under a random toad and go…boom instant Basilisk."

"Well, duh," Kara said and she flipped her hair back.

"Scars on my back, my charming cousin and her delightful gang," Alex said and Kara looked at her. "Got them when I was eight, seemed to think that it was funny to tie me down and beat me with a belt."

"That isn't right," Kara said, disgust in her eyes.

"In the past, my Uncle kept me locked in a cupboard and when I tried to complain about his precious little princess, he punished me," Alex said shaking her head and Kara placed her hand on them. "Nothing physical….and I got out of there by the time that I got to my first year at Hogwarts. Funnily enough, in the irony to end all irony they got in a car crash just after they dropped me off at King's Cross during my first year."

Alex wasn't going to say how much she had to do with that car crash, most certainly because she didn't know.

"One on my head is obvious," Alex said and Kara nodded. "Scars on my hand….that bitch of a toad made me work with her blood quill and cut me open. I must not tell lies."

Kara could feel Alex's rage and her memories. Slowly, to get a hold of herself just as much as Alex, the blonde reached forward and clasped the redhead's hand tightly within hers. Their hands held together nice and tightly, as the two calmed each other down.

"That bitch….."

"Is dead," Alex said to Kara, the two of them taking a deep breath and calming down. "She was consumed in a fire, along with a lot of other Ministry idiots who tried to send a lot of witches and wizards to their doom because their blood is not good enough. They would have been fed to the Dementors."

The thing that ate away at Alex the most was that the Ministry wouldn't have punished her from her assaults. She got sent back to the Ministry after her reign of terror so Alex took care of the problem that they were unwilling to.

Was murder wrong? Yes, likely, but the problem was the only people some people stopped hurting others was if they were put six feet under. And Azkaban was just a cardboard prison with a few bells and whistles, especially after Voldemort took over.

The only prison a criminal could not escape from was the afterlife.

"You did what any sane person would do," Kara said and Alex looked at her.

"I'm not sure if I could be considered sane," Alex said and she turned on her heel, finishing getting dressed. "Sometimes, when you play the hero, you are going to have to dig into your dark side far more often than you should."

Kara said nothing, wrapping her around Alex and lighting planting kisses on the side of her neck.

They did have work to do regarding the stones and there would be plenty of time for pleasure later. Alex was sadly all to used to putting her own needs on hold because there was a task that needed to be done.

Perhaps if she was a bit more selfish, then she would have a lot easier life.

* * *

Alexandra was not much of a bookworm, in fact she was more of a practical knowledge girl, than a theory type of girl. The biggest problem was that most magical textbooks were blatant cures for insomnia.

"This is fascinating," Kara said, whistling as she looked over the information regarding on the stones. "Especially given the rumors that the stones were on Krypton up until twenty years before the demise but it says that there have been reports of people being after then on Earth hundreds of years ago."

"Yes sought after one of my ancestors on the Potter Line, who vowed never to rest despite being burned at the stake," Alexandra said, Kara lazily leaning up against her as she read the book. "Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreux, she's said to be after the stones but the duchess Gertrude burned her at the stake. She vowed that her spirit would never rest until she got revenge. Rumors have it that she has the ability to possess her ancestors."

"That's foreboding," Kara said and she opened her mouth. "Has she tried it before?"

"Yes, to fatal results," Alex said as she looked the results over. "The problem is, possession is only as good as the vessel that you have. If the vessel is destroyed, your spirit lingers. Likely it returned to the crypt where she had returned."

An image of a beautiful girl with silky dark hair could be shown on the page.

"That's the Countess?" Kara asked and Alex confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, she looks rather unassuming, but don't let looks fool you," Alex said, remembering at one time, Tom Riddle was just a charismatic Hogwarts student, then many of the females and quite a few of the men held a torch to. The way he got twisted, well the history books spoke for that self. "I've been possessed before….not really pleasant but the problem is one with a strong will should be able to throw it off easily. Of course, a battle of wills in the mind is equally taxing on the body."

Voldemort body jacked her at least twice. The fact that Voldemort was technically inside her made her feel dirty but it would be just about as suspect if she was a guy and not a girl.

"I'd imagine," Kara said and Alex placed her hand underneath her chin in deep thought. "And you're thinking about where the stones might be?"

"Yes, conflicting reports indicate that it might be hard to pin down one central location," Alex mused to herself and the blonde tightened her grip around Alex's arm.

"Don't worry, no matter what, we'll find a way," Kara whispered to Alex and Alex nodded. She knew, oh believe her, she knew that they would find a way.

"Let's see….there is a rumor that one of the stones has been found in Southeast Asia or that vicinity, but….it can be tricky to get in there, even with magic or super powers," Alex said and Kara frowned. "What we need is a plan…..not my strong suit."

"Not mine either," Kara said with a laugh as the two bent over the books. They could feel Peve's presence but she was here to guide them, not to do their jobs for them.

Given that both girls were fiercely independent and stubborn, that was fine. The only reason why they helped each other was because of the connection that they had.

"So, let's not plan, let's just do."

That was a statement that indicated that both females knew what was on the line but were aware of the consequences. And they were aware to embrace them.

It was time to see if they could pass what could be a deadly trial.

Alexandra Harriet Potter did not believe in destiny but she did believe in opportunity. And this was a perfect opportunity to do something.

**To Be Continued. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was time to leave.

"So, we do have a plan, or at least something vaguely resembling one," Kara said, her girlfriend flying by her side, the two girls locking hands as they moved from the security into the castle.

"Kara, the world is a dangerous place, just keep your eyes peeled….and let's hope that nothing dangerous visits us when we try and get our hands on the stones," Alex said, the world being a dangerous place was something that she was reminded time and time again. "But…..I know that you'll handle yourself….."

"And if I can't, you're here to save me," Kara said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and Alex's eyes closed for a moment. Kara could sense what she was thinking. "Don't worry…..I trust you…..completely."

"Yes, I know, but that might be the problem," Alex answered, the blonde flying side by side with her. "Let's just get to the temple, get the first stone, then we'll worry about the other two."

Kara and Alex both knew that whoever left the stones, they would have left guardians of some sort. The two girls dropped down to the ground next to each other, not even blinking. Alex felt the power already as she was at the edge of the temple.

"This is extremely powerful magic, the type that someone uses when they protect something that they want no one to touch….at all."

Voldemort put his set of powerful enchantments or was capable of him. His ego prevented him from putting anything too drastic, something that Alex tried to use against him. If Voldemort wasn't an egomaniac, she hated to think how hard he was to put down.

"Through the first set of gates, oh how lovely, more gates," Alex said, trying to lighten the mood but her real frustration bubbled out and threatened to overwhelm her.

Kara smiled, or tried to but there was really no reassurance to be had in the situation that they were in. "Well, it's not really the gates, per say, but rather what's behind the gates. You know how that goes, don't you?"

"Yes….yes I do," Alex replied to Kara and the gates blew down right before them. The redhead Potter witch turned to the blonde Kryptonian. "So do you want to go first or should I?"

"It's up to you really."

"Then I'll go first," Alex said, making her way inside. She thought that the moment she entered the temple, it was going to all collapse down on her head.

After that moment of anxiety she stopped at the edge of the temple, realizing that there was nothing there.

She was almost disappointed by that fact but was she complaining? Not the slightest, Alex was not complaining in the slightest.

"Okay, the coast is clear."

Alex really hoped that those words would not come back to bite either of them. The first test was always the easiest in her experience, but always the most nerve racking. Kara zipped in behind her, standing at Alex's back.

"So….three doors, I guess."

"Three is the magic number, well three and seven, seven is more magical, but three is very magical," Alex said, she knew that a lot of things in the magical world at the very least either came in threes and sevens. "We take one door, it leads us forward."

Kara had to ask even if she had a pretty good idea what was coming from the answer. "And the other two."

"Certain doom."

"Joy," Kara replied, shaking her head and placing her hands upon her hips. "So….I don't suppose that there is any way to see through the doors."

Alex sighed, if only things would be that easy. "If….it's a blind leap of faith, just be prepared to fight if something wrong goes through the door."

There was the thought that both girls shared that if they opened the door and it was the wrong door, they might not make that mistake ever again.

Alex closed her eyes, her instincts would not lead her wrong, they rarely did. Well sometimes they did but they very rarely did. The redhead placed her hand on the handle of the door and threw it open.

There was nothing inside, there was not a creature stirring, not even a mouse.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Kara said but Alex blinked and the redhead held her mouth wide open. Her chest raised and lowered, as she studied things. There was nothing in this room, not even some demonic trap.

"Something's not right."

The temple rumbled to life and sirens blared through the air. If that was the only thing, they wouldn't be so disturbed. Sinister laughter echoed through their ears and Kara and Alex turned around to see soulless stone guardians with glowing eyes advancing on them.

"Wrong door," Alex said, she could have face palmed herself from the epic fail of that all.

"Well obviously we can't run because they're blocking the exit," Kara said and Alex smirked.

"Did you really think that I was intending to run?"

"No, I doubt that you were."

They braced themselves for a fight, knowing that their next breath could very well be their last breath.

* * *

This was the first time that Kara used her powers in any kind of offensive situation and needless to say, the blonde was chomping at the bit to release her attacks. The blonde lifted her arm back and plowed her hand into her enemy. She felt a stinging feeling with them.

"Careful, they pack a punch and absorb mine," Kara said, dodging the flames that shot from their eyes. She was not sure if magical fire could hurt her or not, but damned if she was chancing third degree burns to find out.

"Noticed," Alex said, jumping halfway into the air and she knocked one of them out with a huge punch to the back of the head. The magical flowed through her hand but it barely damaged the creature. The price for fighting through the wrong door was bad. "Not sure if these things are magic…..as much as they are highly advanced Kryptonian science."

"Maybe the temple registered that we're not Kal-El," Kara suggested, tucking her head between her legs and rolling forward into a ball. She sprung up and kicked the enemy in the head which caused it to get knocked down.

"Yes, that could constitute a problem," Alex agreed, wondering if she could get through the right door and cancel out the curse. Then the horrific thought that none of these doors was the right door visited her mind. The redhead bit down firmly upon her lip until blood was drawn from it, that could not be it.

"Come on, Alex, we can do this," Kara said, her bright eyed optimism giving Kara the strength and the energy that she needed to push herself forward.

"Right, we can certainly do this," Alex agreed after a second in time, and she summoned all her magic, flowing it between her fingers. Then she plowed them down with an immense attack. The Girl-Who-Lived tried to reach the door on the right, hoping that it was the right one.

The door knob burned her hand the second when she touched it. The creatures rushed in at full force but Kara flew to distract them.

That allowed Alex to pick off the bones and knock them down, toppling them like dominoes.

"The doors a no go, we got to defeat these things before we can go forward," Alex said and that was not the good news that she was hoping for."

"I really hope these things aren't infinite."

And that was what Alex honestly feared. The redhead rolled her hand back and collided it against her adversary just like that. There was only five left but they appeared to be the five best put together.

"I've got a plan," Alex told Kara as they took cover in the corner or as much cover as they could. "Do you trust me?"

"With all my heart," Kara said gushingly and the two girls prepared for their next move, their hearts beating together in unison. The two jumped into the air and plowed down on the back of the heads of their enemies.

They crumpled down to the ground. The explosion where they hit the floor was resounding, with a thud, with another thud, and with another crash.

The blonde looked down and did not really let out the breath that she was holding.

"And they saved the worst for last," Alex said grimly, that was another thing that tallied up from her experiences. They had experienced this sudden doom and both of the girls could feel shivers blow down their spine as they saw the creature that nearly was as tall as this massive temple.

"I'll take it high, you take it low."

Alex thought that was the best suggestion, in fact, taking that suggestion allowed her to maneuver around the creature. She took the legs out from underneath it.

She watched as Kara descended on the top of the head and the creature gave a loud inhumane growl. It was on wobbling legs and Kara discovered that she could hurt it even more by the sonic booms that she delivered by clapping her hands. Her hands bounced together, with a huge clap and the side of his head cracked.

Alex zoomed between his legs, the influx of magical energy wrapping around them. The creature teetered, like most large creatures did. It rocked back and forth, with Kara and Alex watching it, their mouth half open, completely wide.

It almost fell over and it did, the crash echoing throughout the temple. It broke it several little pieces on the ground.

"Okay, that was fun," Alex said and Kara liked Alex, but she seriously questioned the girl's sanity half of the time.

"You've got a really weird case of what you consider to be fun."

"Well, I'm a weird person," Alex replied, walking forward and she sighed. "Well, let's see what's behind door number two."

Alex stopped and she could see something, it hit her immediately.

"No, I'm not opening that door because I know that if I open that door, I'm going to unleash a plague worse than the last one."

Kara raised an eyebrow and calmly suggested. "Okay, how about trying door number three?"

"That's…..well let's see."

Time stood still and Alex decided not to dick around. Rather she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

There it was on the table, the first stone. Kara and Alex locked eyes with each other.

"You do realize that when you grab that, this place is going to go nuts, right?"

"I know," Alex said, grabbing the stone and putting it in the palm of her hand. Sure enough the temple started to rock and roll.

* * *

Alexandra and Kara flew all around the flying debris, shielding it with their arms. The two girls thought that there was some mystical force that was coming out from behind them.

"Go, take the stone, I'll be right behind you, I'll see it shut!" Alex yelled to Kara and Kara looked over her shoulder, nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kara, I'm sure, trust me, it will be fine!"

Alex's frantic yells caused Kara to hestitate, but there was a magical force that pushed her forward. The stone was also clasped into Kara's hand.

'_Okay, don't panic, she's been through things like this before, she's been through things far worse than this,' _Kara added, her heart racing as she flew forward down the tunnel.

She passed the tunnel from the temple to the outside area, returning to the light. The blonde hovered in mid air, her legs and arms crossed in the Indian style position as she swayed in mid air. Her heart sped up as she leaned her head forward, neck craned.

'_Okay, five minutes, if she isn't out of there for five minutes, then I'm going back in, and I don't care the consequences.'_

Kara thankfully did not have to wait five minutes, she barely had to wait five seconds. Alex flew out of the tunnel, nearly smacking into Kara's grips. The blonde's arms wrapped around her chest, holding her tight.

"We're going to go, get far away from here, we've got what we've come for!" Alex yelled, clutching her arms around Kara and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light. Seconds before an explosion resounded around them.

The two of them dropped down to the ground, with Alex magically slowing their descent. That's what Kara was grateful for.

"You, do get used to near death experiences the more you feel then, right?" Kara asked, hoping for some amount of reassurance.

"Not completely but a little bit," Alex said and Kara deflated a little bit. The Potter female smiled and she held Kara in tight to her as they returned to the Castle. "You did great out there, it was really amazing."

"Well there's nothing that gets adrenaline pumping like a near death experience," Kara joked and Alex held her tightly to her, her face resting upon her shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured that much," Alex said, with a wide grin on her face. The two females made their way inside, their blood pumping and their hearts racing. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kara said as she caught her breath, there was a few scratches on her face. The fact something could injure her was distressing but she would heal. "What about you?"

"Never better, never better," Alex said with a small round of laughter and Kara lazily rested her head on Alex's shoulder as the two got inside. "We've got the stone, you did hold onto it."

"Got it right here!" Kara yelled but she frowned. "You said that would be the easiest one to get."

"Yeah, even I'm aware of the fallacy of calling this one easy."

"I wasn't going to say anything, I swear," Kara said, barely able to keep a straight face, taking a moment to throw her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Course you weren't Kara, course your weren't."

The two of them moved their way further into the castle, they had to admit, it was nice to return to it's safety and security. It was a feeling of home, albeit temporarily.

"So, did you two girls achieve your goals?" Peve asked and Alex turned towards her ancestor with a bright smile on her face.

"Got it, not that it was easy, but what in my life is?" Alex asked and Peve nodded.

"You're only one third of the way from achieving your goals, I'm afraid," Peve said and Alex blinked, holding her mouth open.

"Well on the bright side, we have a third less things to do," Kara said, trying to be optimistic because it was not coming from this bloodline. The blonde did not remove her arm from her girlfriend's waist, with Alex leaning back.

"That's an interesting perspective to look at things."

To be honest, they had a few things to do but they got so much done. That temple, it could have destroyed them both, powers or no powers.

"But it's an accurate one," Alex agreed, turning Kara to the side and pressing her lips onto hers, gently. Her girlfriend held her in tight, their arms and legs locked together with each other.

Today was one day, but they got one stone out of three. That had to be a good omen for things to come for them.

"Are you really okay?" Alex asked and Kara nodded.

"Fine, a bit sore but I'll heal, and how about you?" Kara asked and Alex turned her head for a second, flexing her fingers. She removed her shirt and pants to reveal that her body had no new scars on them.

"Just as good as I was before the temple, at least after my heart slowed down."

"Oh that's good really good, but are you sure?" Kara asked, not meaning to pry but she was concerned. She was going to let it go if Alex confirmed that she was.

"Well, you can give me a complete physical just to make sure."

Kara grinned in amusement, that worked as well. They needed to collaborate their efforts for the second stone to begin with.

**To Be Continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

Alex slowly ran her hands down Kara's nude body, running them over every single curve, with the blonde whimpering underneath her touch. Pardon the cheesy reference, but Kara knew that her lover had magical hands and she enjoyed every single motion underneath her.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that you're fine, Kara," Alex said but she did not stop with her completely through examination of her.

"Yes, but you're not going to miss the chance to feel up my body….oooh rub that a little bit harder."

Alex did, smiling, pressing her breasts against Kara's back and planted a series of kisses against the back of her neck. The blonde's cooing moans were like magic to the redhead witch's ears, and she put the oils on her hands, rubbing them all over the blonde's body.

"So…we should check if the front is working just as well as the back," Kara said, feeling Alex's hands linger on her shapely rear. "But take your time."

"Don't worry, I'll take my time," Alex whispered, with her fingers brushing against Kara's opening slightly. She teased her.

'_I really hope that she does that thing with her tongue again, it's purely magical,' _Kara thought with a long sigh and she could feel Alex work down her legs.

Never had a foot massage before did Kara and that was a shame. Alex worked over her young feet, her hands roaming down every inch of flesh.

"Everything….is in working order," Kara whimpered and Alex continued to run her hands down Kara's ankles, and rub the soles of her feet.

The redhead witch marveled how smooth everything felt underneath her touch.

"Yes, honey, everything is in working order," Alex breathed in Kara's ear as she turned over. Alex's clothes shifted off of her body. Their lips touched each other as Alex straddled Kara. Their mutual arousal was felt, flowing between each other's legs. "And every last inch of you….it feels really good, doesn't it?"

"YES!"

Alex wrapped her mouth around Kara's nipple and sure enough it was hard in her mouth.

"Don't worry, love, we should be nice and relaxed before we go to the last stone," Alex said, using the lotion and massaging Kara's breasts. She felt good and her skin was beautiful as well. Without a single blemish on it.

Alex felt aroused because her lover felt aroused. Her mouth worked over the side of her face, sucking on her ear lobe.

"That's….that's it," Kara panted, her hips bucked and sent her juices flowing freely.

"Yes honey, relax," Alex breathed and Kara arched her back before she gave a lustful and kind of cute whine.

"But I want to do you!" Kara whined, her hands roaming all over her body, and Alex smiled as he continued to tempt and tease her girlfriend, working her magical hands.

"Good things come to those who wait," Alex whispered in Kara's ears and that caused her heated mound to twitch. "And speaking of cumming…."

Kara twitched as her lover's erotic words heated her body. Finally, her lust hazed mind remembered that she had super strength and she reversed the positioning, pinning Alex back onto the bed. The blonde held Alex onto the bed, their heated centers running together.

"Time for us to relax….because it's just going to get harder from here," Kara purred in Alex's ear and the woman's eyes locked onto her.

"Agreed….so agreed," Alex mewled with Kara running her fingers through the redhead's hair and that caused lustful sensations to roll over her body.

"Glad to see that you agree," Kara said, kissing the girl on the side of her face and she pulled back once again. "Oh, I love these."

She groped Alex's breasts, they were so large in her hands but so firm.

"Some day you could have a set that big," Alex breathed, as Kara manipulated her DD cups in her hand.

"Oh, bigger," Kara said and she was pleased that Alex was getting turned on by that thought. The energy that rolled off of them got hot.

The two of them pressed lips against each other once again, both sets against each other, as they snogged. Kara ran her hands all over her lover's body, wanting her to feel good.

These passionate actions kicked up several notches, with Kara's eyes glowing with the primal fury and lust that only one person could bring her to. Alex gripped her from behind and that caused her pleasure once again.

"Take me honey," Kara breathed lustfully in Alex's face and their tongues once again tangled together. Their honey soaked centers rubbed up and down against each other, which caused a delicious amount of friction.

Alex's finger crooked up Kara's ass in a dirty moment, their eyes glowed with power. Their lips continued to meet each other, with their lower lips rubbing together, creating friction and stickiness with each other.

Alex wordlessly conjured a toy and Kara smiled. It was longer and thicker than anything that she said. Seductively, she ran her tongue down it and lubricated it for her lovers center. It vibrated slightly against her lips.

"I wonder how it would feel inside you," Kara breathed as she lowered it down and Alex closed her eyes, to feel the rush.

Magic had a way of making something vibrate at a higher rate than it should and Kara pleasured her lover, waiting for her turn. She used tiny bits of her super breath to blow on Alex's nipples, causing her to heat up once more.

* * *

Now Kara and Alex were relaxed, they had business to do and it was off to find the second stone. One could argue that their attempts to liberate the first one was a bit too easy. Alex would be inclined to agree with them, up until a point. It was far easier than a lot of things that she had to accomplish.

That being said, if they assumed that it was easy because of the fact that they got out of there alive, then Alex was going to shake her head in dismay.

"Well, it will be harder coming up," Kara said and Alex nodded. The two girls were of like minds as they made their way to track the second stone.

The stone on one hand was extremely close and when they put them together, their lives would be a lot better. By some miracle, no one dangerous figured out what either of them were up to. Of course, Alex was not about to admit that they were lucky, for fear of jinxing everything.

"At least it's not a temple, not a gate, not anything like that," Alex said and she used her gifts to see everything around her. "Someone was here, and they went for the stone."

"How fare did they make it?"

"Well let's just put it this way, it was only as far as the protections allowed them," Alex said. The bones lying on the ground told the entire story. It might have been a hundred years old. There was a tattered hat.

Hapless explorer or someone who was just in it for the greed, went in too far, and thus got punished for it. Alex had no idea and while she could recreate the death through magic, it was not going to happen from where she stood.

"So, we keep moving."

"Yeah we keep moving," Alex agreed and there was a wide open space out there. That put her on pins and needles. "Kara, they will try and disorient us. That's how that got killed, being out there too long. We need to stick together and not separate for any reason."

"Right, right, right," Kara said, nodding her head up and down and her and Alex joined together. Seperately they were strong, together, they were unstoppable.

The glowing light indicated that they were close or at least that's what the temple defenses would have them believe. Alex frowned, she wouldn't leave anything to chance.

"So…."

"Let's do this," Alex said, trying not to have her voice become too shaky. Even though she was fully aware of how much she was walking into a trap that could crush her and her lover. She was not going to deny the optimism that she had.

Kara stuck by Alex and she could hear the haunting voices. It sounded a lot like her mother and she paused for a mere second.

"Not her, remember," Alex whispered frantically and Kara snapped her head back, nodding up and down.

"Right, it was so real….but I suppose that's the idea."

"If they can't lure us in with temptations of our lost loved ones, they're going to get really nasty real quick," Alex said as she ignored the pleas of her old friends to help her. Mostly because she had long since accepted their death but she supposed that was part of the test.

Kara could see the glowing shadows, almost as bad as the Phantoms that were rumored to be the Phantom Zone.

Alex stopped so she stopped as well, going with the earlier plan to stick together.

"It's some kind of Nexus point, where two dimensions merge, the stone is interacting with the magic in the air and we're standing right on top of it."

"So, the Phantom Zone is bleeding into Earth," Kara said, the grim reality setting in on her.

"Correct," Alex said with the two of them hovering in the ground. "The protections that are messing with us are the only thing that's going to keep the Phantoms from overrunning the Planet."

"That's lovely," Kara said, knowing that this is one of those damned if you do, damned if you do type situations. "And….we're in here…"

"Kara, I take it that's not a good thing," Alex said, feeling that one more she spoke the obvious. Squeezing the girl's hand, she gained strength.

"Well let's just put it this way," the blonde summarized grimly. "The House of El is not exactly something that the Phantom Zoners have a fan club for."

"Say no more," Alex said, she remembered the one time she dropped into a Death Eater meeting. It was to save two of her friends who got captured. They wanted to burn her on sheer principle. And they nearly did. Thankfully she healed easily.

"So, are we going to do this?" Kara asked and the bold confidence in her eyes could not be extinguished despite the whispers and demented echoes of the Phantoms that flitted in and out of reality for second at a time.

The further they got in, the creepier things got.

* * *

"The Death Angel approaches closer."

The Nexus point where the location of the second stone was, it was more of some divider point where the Phantom Zone intersected. It was far more than that. The spirit world was interesting, as those too restless to die, or too afraid lingered.

And then there were those who continued to stay because they had unfinished business and they would not stop at anything until it was done. Revenge was a common cause and there was those who would not be at peace.

"Yes, her and her mate….."

"Her mate is Kryptonian, well that's interesting," a cool voice whispered. The magic in the air and the binding of the Hallows had caused the barrier between life and death to get even slimmer than normal. Her ancestor Peve-Rell created them and they were artifacts of great interest. But much like the stones of power, they were something that she sought. Something that she could not hold.

"Yes, she is powerful and beautiful…..they will make excellent conquests….."

"She will be the only one who is in the position to free me and she is not one that is easily manipulated," the spirit whispered as the energies in the Nexus point swirled around her. Her lips curled into a deliciously devious smirk and she leaned back, popping her shoulders ever so slightly.

"Yes, she would," one of the other two agreed.

"But, if she leads me to the stones, then my mission is closer, as I can use them for bait where I can finally be at peace. The last remnants of that wretched bloodline that betrayed me, they will be perish."

She sensed it, there was no two ways about it, they were looking for the stones as well. It was sobering to have the stone so close to her grip but yet it was so far away from her.

"What will we do Mistress?"

The woman in the shadows curled her lips into a completely insidious smile.

"We wait for our moment but until then, we don't strike. Then the world will be ours, the word will be mine, and the power of the Death Angel will join up with me."

It was all about finding the right hole into the dimensional make up and exploiting it so she could escape. Time ticked by and more importantly stood still. Second by second they turned slowly.

* * *

Alex put up a hand as she stuck close to Kara. The further they got in, the more frantic the voices got and the more pleading they got.

Kara managed to keep her wits about herself, reminding herself constantly that no matter what, all of these people were dead. There was nothing that she could do other than press forward and keep hoping. The blue eyed blonde looked up into the ceiling and paused, nearly hitting the wall.

"Careful," Alex whispered to her and Kara nodded.

"Right, I….am careful," Kara said, nervously biting down on her lip. They could see that they were one set of stairs from going down to the chamber where they thought that the Stone was.

They held hands together and the two of them could hear the rattling of bones. Alex's eyes widened and there was only one word that the redhead witch could use to describe this. "Fuck."

"They're done playing nice," Kara said, seeing one of the skeletons form, with two large bone swords. The blonde dodged the attack, jumping into the air, and kicking him in the back of the head. It landed down onto the ground with a huge crunch.

"Yes, they're done playing nice, these are the damned remains of anyone else who tried to get the stone but succumbed to the power of the temple."

Alex blasted two more skeletons into dust but her work was far from over. The green eyed witch dropped down to the ground, there was something about the air that was making her weak.

Kara tried to use her heat vision but she found that her powers were on the brink.

"Red solar energy, magically simulated," Kara breathed, her reserves were gone, in fact, there was something about this place that was draining her reserves.

"Magic is a no go too," Alex said, when she tried to send a bombardment spell but much to her frustration, not even a spark came out. To say that this was a problem would be putting things mildly. "We're kind of fucked."

"Just kind of?" Kara asked and Alex sighed.

"Fine, we're very fucked but I've been in worse," Alex said, ripping a metal shield off of the wall. With all of the strength that she could muster, she clanged the skeleton with it. That could shatter bones and she proved that.

Kara was still extremely athletic despite her lack of powers, so she jumped as high as she could. She picked up one of the dropped bone swords and swung it.

The skeleton was decapitated and a shower of maggots covered both girls.

"That's lovely," Kara deadpanned but there was a low groaning sound. "Now what."

"You never should have come here."

"Trouble," Alex said with a grimace.

"I figured that much," Kara said and she saw the faceless entity at the end of the tunnel. It looked like it was carved out of granite, with glowing slits for eyes.

Alex really wished that she had her walking death index on her so she could identify exactly what that thing was. As of now, with no powers, she was going to have to do this the old fashion way.

Kara and Alex locked hands and rushed their way through the door but black flames shot out of the ground.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"It never is," Alex said. "Kara, go I'll distract him."

"No, you told us that we should stick together, no matter what, and that's what we're doing," Kara argued and Alex hung her mouth open.

She could not waste any oxygen from arguing, because she was feeling extremely light headed. The oxygen was getting sucked from the chamber and the redhead felt extremely dazed.

Kara opened her mouth but she felt really dazed as well. She looked up and Alex pointed.

There was one last chance but they would have to jump for it. Across the pits of fire and if they missed, that would mean that it would be doom for all of them. They knew what was on the line and they knew that they could not miss.

Kara and Alex jumped in the air, hand in hand, clearing the fire. They knew that they could not turn back and they were further away from the outside now than ever before.

THUMP!

They landed on the ground with expertly calm precision and walked around, staggering. The two of them breathed deeply.

"Well that was fun," Kara whispered but they saw a crystalized wall. It resembled some of the structures on Krypton. "Actually that got us closer, don't you think?"

"Yeah, a test, with success meaning living failure meaning….."

Crystal cannons retracted from the wall and shot at Alex and Kara. Both of them dodged the attacks, with the crystals impacting the ground.

The crystals caused everything that they touched to be vaporized. That meant that they could not even find cover.

"There's got to be a way to shut it down!" Kara shouted at the top of her lungs. She could burn the cannons with her heat vision.

"We can't go back the other way," Alex said, the crystals shooting all around them, but barely missing them.

There was one blind spot in the walls but if they did not time this perfectly, it would all over. Story of both of their lives really, as they went through the gate.

"Alexandra Potter, welcome, I've been expecting you."

* * *

Alex tried to keep herself calm, failing a little bit but she had plenty of practice keeping herself calm in situations that would freak anyone out. Anyone sane, this situation would freak them out but Alex knew for a fact that she was not sane at all.

"Soooo, is this something that we should be worried about as much on Earth?" Kara asked and Alex inclined her head, once, then twice, and then three times. "I thought about as much."

"There is no need to fear me, we are both after the stones, and we both want them not to fall into the hands of those that would misuse their gifts," the voice whispered from the shadows and Alex hung her mouth open. She was calculating something mentally in the back of her mind.

"The problem is that I don't believe you," Alex said in an icy calm and cool voice.

"I've given you no reason to believe me, but I've been searching for the stones for some time and I've perished because of them."

"Isobel," Alex whispered and she nodded, or rather the gates around them rated.

"I thought…..but perhaps I didn't that you would have the potential," she whispered. "I was too weak even with the Spirit Worlds and the real world intersecting at this nexus point. The stone is right underneath my nose but out of my reach."

Alex registered this fact in her mind and two important pieces of information became completely invisible.

She told them it was right underneath her nose yet out of her reach. Which mean that there was a section of this place below them but speaking from experience, people never willingly gave up such information without an ulterior motive.

"You remind me of me, so much power, so much hunger but…"

"I shouldn't remind you of anyone, and if I remind you of you, you should be extremely worried about your own sanity," Alex said but she was calculating how things would go. She didn't have that many options, magic and any other abilities that she had being limited caused her to be put in quite the pickle. That being said, she was not defined simply because of her magical powers, although they were an interesting gift that she could utilize in the best of times, in the worst of times, or whatever.

"Perhaps," Isobel agreed and things paused as there was a gust of wind that kicked up around them. "But the Phantoms are unforgiving, especially towards her. Her bloodline put half of them in captivity and any chance that they are going to take…"

She left her threat hanging but Kara knew fully well what she was talking about. The blonde didn't take threats all that well, no matter how true they were.

"Just giving both of you the heads up, but there is no way I can help you, unless….but you would never go for it."

Alex was intrigued and suspicious. Her mind was going "trap, trap, trap, this is a trap" over and over again.

"What?" Alex asked, once again her senses at a heightened amount and not wanting to fall into some kind of trap. Even though the trap could be painfully and completely obvious.

"It's a simple matter really, just succumb to me and…"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Alex whispered as she stared down the woman on the other side and her eyes glowed. Just as Alex suspected, she was someone who didn't like rejection.

Kara's mouth hung open, she could feel the anger, it was really unsettling towards her. The blonde hung her head for a brief second and realized that there was going to be all sorts of trouble coming down the pike for them all very shortly.

"You dare deny me!"

Alex was not going to lie, she saw that particular statement coming a mile away.

"They are closing in on you and you don't have any powers, you don't have much time, I thought that a mutually beneficial agreement…"

There was a pause and something caused her to stop. Kara walked over towards the crystal that was giving off the pulsing red light. With all of the strength that she mustered, she tried to yank it out of the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT….."

Isobel tried to blast Kara but Alex rushed inside. The bolt of magic was unpleasant but unfortunately not lethal. Still it burned Alex like nothing else.

Kara, despite her hands blistering, ripped the crystal from the wall. The impact caused a section of the temple wall to collapse amongst itself.

Sweat rolled down Kara's face and she closed her eyes. Then the power slowly came back into her body.

Isobel could seize an opportunity and while Alexandra Potter was weakened, she took a hold of her physical form.

It was not as easy as she thought it was.

"Alex, fight it, please, fight it," Kara whispered, seeing her friend's eyes glow as the form of this witch tried to grab onto her.

Alex flew up into the sky, away from the temple, with the floor blasting out from her.

Kara looked down, the stone was downwards.

The problem was finding a way out now her and Alex were separated.

* * *

"Welcome to my mind, a place where you don't want to be underneath no matter what the circumstances," Alex chimed in dryly and she added with crystal calmness. "You won't be enjoying your stay at all, don't worry."

"What did you….."

"I'm sure that you thought that possessing me would be easy, but I've been possessed before, more times than I care to count," Alex whispered, running her fingers through her hair and smiling. Isobel remained in the back of her head, that ever looming presence that no one wanted to deal with but yet she was there.

"What's your point? We should work together and get the stone."

"Don't worry, I'll be getting the stone….."

"Your lover is trapped in there, alone, with those who would be willing to rip her apart on the sheer principle of existing," Isobel reminded Alex in her ear. This was not quite the temperamental vessel that she wanted but it was an ancestor and it would have to do.

"Kara….she can handle herself."

"I sense a lack of conviction in your voice," Isobel said with a snide taunting but Alex did not respond. She was not about to rise to the bait of this woman. "You brought us far away from the stone….."

"Correction, I brought you far away from the stone…"

"There are other people in here far more dangerous than I am, that would do anything to get their hands on the stone, I'm not the bad guy, and you should know that."

"What I know isn't really relevant right now," Alex answered, biting down on her lip. She blocked most of the frustration that she was feeling out. She could feel her powers slowly return but there was another problem.

Using them now would leave her wide open for possession. That proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was always something.

The redhead took a shaky step forward, her stomach twisting like a knife going through it. It was buried deep into her cut.

"Time isn't on your side, is it?" the woman taunted, but there was a sense of cool calmness in her tone.

"It never is," Alex answered, knowing not to rise to this woman's bait, but it was hard not to do. Her eyes screwed shut, as she allowed her breath to come deep into her body.

Focus on the energies and that would be her way out. Ignore the very real threats.

Alex could feel a piercing sensation go through her body as she dropped down to one knee. This was worse than when Riddle was angry.

"Just let have control and I'll deliver all of us out of here," Isobel whispered and Alex smiled.

"Not going to happen," Alex said, rubbing her temple once more, ignoring the frustration and the pain she felt. Pain, so much pain, more pain than she could even feel.

"You're being stubborn."

"I've had plenty of practice in doing it," Alex countered, with a smile on her face. She had to find Kara, but she wasn't sure if there was any way out now.

She was in a maze and there was a thought that this might have been a false lead. It wouldn't be the first time that she had unfortunately been lead into a trap.

"Alex!"

She heard Kara's voice but she stopped. It felt real and her instincts indicated that someone was there. However at the same time, Alex was not sure how much she trusted her instincts.

A section of the floor fell out and Alex landed hard into the ground. A loud crack resounded forward.

The voice inside her head was either gone or just not saying anything. Alex pulled herself up off of the ground, cradling her arm. The redhead closed her eyes.

'_Broken, wonderful,' _Alex thought to herself, nearly popping her shoulder back into her socket. The green eyed witch could see it down on the pedestal.

She nearly got an iron bar slammed into the back of her head. Alex saw the wide eyed Kara standing there, her clothes ripped.

"Kara, Kara, it's me," Alex said, pulling her into a long hug and Kara relaxed into her arms.

"Oh thank Rao, thank fucking Rao," Kara managed, her voice strangled and she tried to keep her breath strong. However, she could not hold her head up. "There's something really wrong about this temple."

"We have the stone though, let's find a way out of here," Alex said but she paused. She hesitated, there was something not right.

Still she had to do what she had to do. Alex reached forward, trembling hands and then the chamber blinked around them.

The entire world went dark all around them and that did not improve their move.

"Where are we?"

"The end."

Those cryptic words caused both to tense up. They had the stone but escaping with it was going to be another matter entirely.

The first was small potatoes, this one was a huge nightmare.

**To Be Continued. **


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra Potter wasn't going to lie, this was one of those times where she was scared. Actually scared, and believe her, there were many times in the past where she had fought scary situations, but this time, she was in middle of some kind of Phantom Zone chaos type thing.

Kara stood by her side and Alex calmed her nerves down. She had pretty much every reason in the world to be scared, given how terrifying the Phantom Zone was for her, it was ten times more so for Kara. The House of El was not something that was greeted with pleasant cheerfulness.

"Just one question," Kara whispered, holding the blunt object in her hand.

"Just one?" Alex asked, she could have thought of several questions she might have wanted to ask if she was in Kara's shoes. The redhead clutched her hands together until her knuckles went white. The redhead bit down on the side of her mouth really hard.

"Yes, just this one," Kara agreed, turning her neck back and looking over her shoulder. The whispers of the damned souls. "Is your ghost in the machine gone?"

"Yes….she was separated from me when we went through the portal," Alex said, grabbing Kara around the arm.

"Fair warning, trying to teleport out won't work," Kara informed her and Alex nodded.

"Makes sense, the Phantom Zone wouldn't be a very effective prison if the people inside could just pop out like that," Alex said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. The redhead looked over her shoulder, the stone pressed against the palm of her hand. "I was sure the second stone would lead us out….."

"The power of you touching the stone must have caused the dimensional weakness to shift in and suck both of us into the Phantom Zone," Kara said and there was a worrying thought that entered her mind. "What Jor-El thought to do if anyone but Kal-El touched the stone."

"That about figures," Alex said in a sullen and harsh voice. Kara smiled, grabbing her girlfriend around the arm. "So….that's how we got here, but there's got to be a way out."

Kara sighed, knowing that there was. "There is…..my father was crafty enough to put a backdoor in here. He told me where he was. About the only smart thing he ever did."

Alex understood the strained relationship between Kara and her father, so she knew not to press the issue. Given her lack of respect towards her own father and some of his more bone headed decisions, she was not going to be the one to cast stones.

"If we can get out of here without any Phantoms attacking us…..it will be a miracle….."

"I live on miracles, babe," Alex said and Kara didn't want to say how cheesy that statement was, mostly because she wanted to stay alive.

If her knowledge was correct, they landed in the bad part of the Phantom Zone. There was no good part in the Phantom Zone but there was most certainly a bad part of the Phantom Zone and it was here. Some of the most blood thirsty felons landed here.

The whispers got even more intense and Alex could hear them coming off into the distance. There was something disorienting about the Phantom Zone.

"Facing all facts, this is only about the eighth or ninth worse situation that I've been in," Alex said, her powers were there, but it was a struggle to use them. It was more of a strain and without the yellow sun, Kara was….well she would never say useless. Non-superpowered would be a good way to describe her.

"I like your optimism," Kara said and she stopped. "Wonderful."

"Yes….I take it that's where the gateway is," Alex replied and Kara nodded, her hand placed on her chin. She could see them floating around, dangerous as they would. "And they know the gateway is there, don't they?"

"Yes."

Kara figured that they would all be crowding around the gateway, like people waiting for a hand out. Hoping that some day, someone from the House of El would be sent to the Phantom Zone.

"Butchers, murderers, psychopaths, some of them have wiped out entire races," Kara whispered. It was horrible enough to be stripped of your body, but Kara felt little sympathy for those people. The blonde popped her tongue into the side of her mouth.

"Making a run for it would be the epitome of all things stupid," Alex commented, feeling tension knots twisting in her stomach.

"Yes, yes it would," Kara agree, grabbing Alex's hand tightly.

"So we got to scout their patterns, and find a weakness, and when we do, we run in and exploit it," Alex responded to her and Kara nodded.

They did say that Alex would be a good Auror because she had a good idea for detail. The fighting monsters, and evil witches and wizards part appealed to Alex greatly. The real problem was the working for the Ministry.

The Phantoms looked like they were in for the long haul. It was a good thing that Alex and Kara was as well.

* * *

Technically speaking it was night time in the Phantom Zone, but day and night was something that didn't exist. Time didn't really pass in any conventional manner in this place as well. Alex was pretty sure that only a split second passed in the real world or maybe days. It was hard to tell.

"So, they're leaving us about a twenty five second window to slip in best I can see," Alex concluded and Kara nodded, her hand tucked underneath her chin as she peered forward with razor sharp focus. Both females shared an extremely prominent sigh. "Not exactly that much time."

"We're going to have to fight."

"I'll hold them off…"

"Didn't you tell me that we should stick together?" Kara asked and that kind of logic was not something that Alexandra Potter could dispute. Kara felt satisfied by the fact that she shut down her lover's argument in such an efficient manner. "Seriously, I think that sometimes you have a death wish."

"I can't die," Alex said swiftly and Kara smiled.

"That should mean that we could have a good long life together," Kara said, steering Alex forward and the two of them peered over the rocky ledge. "That guy right there, he's going to be trouble. He rips the spinal columns out of people's necks and drinks them."

Alex pulled a disgusted face at this bit of news. "That's enchantingly nasty."

"Tell me about it," Kara replied, with a long sigh as they could hear everything stir slowly around them. It was going to be time to make some kind of move at the very least.

Alexandra was worried for an entirely different reason than the Phantoms, granted those worried her loads, but she was worried for an entirely different reason. She stuck her feet on the ground, shivers rolling down her spine.

That stone just seemed like some kind of trouble magnet for her. The blonde and the redhead exchanged a nervous gaze towards each other. It was one of those moments where both assumed that it were going to be, now or never.

"Let's go," Kara whispered, squeezing Alex's hand in reassurance and the two of them made their way forward. The haunting whispers of the damned souls in the Phantom Zone gave them pause but at the same time, they were not about to hit that wall

Alex levitated some rocks and two of the phantoms smashed into them.

"Too late for stealth!"

Kara picked up the blunt object and stabbed it at them. She doubted that would deter them for very long, if at all.

The blonde pursed her lips, but then remembered that the switch for her powers was jammed firmly in the off position. That annoyed her very much. She would adapt however. The blonde dodged underneath the attack.

The good news was any powers or abilities they might have had, they were unable to use. That only put the blonde at a greater amount of ease, well slightly.

"Once we get through the cave, we have bolt….." Alex said and her stomach turned in a knot. It was so obvious that they knew they were right now.

"I think that stealth really is out the window," Kara said, dodging the attack and slamming a large rock into the head of one of the beasts. Her hands were scratched.

If only the dimensions passed each other once again, they could get out of here. The stone worked once before, perhaps it could work yet again. The only problem was that if it worked, it could let some of the Phantoms out of this place and they would be back to square one.

Kara really wished that she knew what she was doing but the blonde could feel the frustration ebb and flow through her mind. Her stomach continued to tighten a little bit as the breath was taken out of her body.

'_Okay, no big deal, stay focused.'_

"This way!"

Kara was just on autopilot now, her knees shook up and she could see it, closer, closer, closer.

BOOM!

They were so close and Alex held her hand up. Kara's mouth hung halfway open and there was one word she mouthed.

"What?"

"Done of running, sick and tired of running," Alex said, there might have been several scratches on her face, but her determination was not something that could be denied. She lifted her hand up into the air and tried to figure out if she could what she was about to do in the Phantom Zone without ripping herself into pieces.

There was only one way to find out, the redhead impacted them with a blunt force. Falling like dominoes.

"Alex?"

Kara grew concerned as Alex fell to her knees. Gingerly, Kara helped Alex up to her feet, pulling her up to a standing position.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute to regroup."

"I'm not sure if I can," Kara said and sure enough their Phantom foes were stirring up another ruckus all around them.

There was a robed figure off to the side and both of them blinked. They were not the only ones in the Phantom Zone that shouldn't be here. Things just went from curious, to curiouser.

* * *

The Phantom Zone mentally flipped everything upside down and Alex was beginning to see how infinite the space inside the Zone was.

They said Azkaban was the worst prison on Earth. Well the key word was on Earth, and Alex had been on the inside of Azkaban. So she could vouch about how horrible it was, even without the Dementors. With the Dementors, it took the prison to a new level of horrible.

She saw how people went insane in the Phantom Zone.

"So, we're closer, I think," Kara said, wishing that she could something more decisive than that. The blonde wished she could have found the mysterious person. Friend or foe, it was another non-Phantom or monster. In some twisted manner, that gave her some sense of clarity.

'_The plot thickens,' _Alex thought, looking over her shoulder. She could see the robed figure once again, make her way down into the cave.

Kara and Alex moved in, two against one, they could jump her. Especially since Alex felt that she had magic on her side now.

Ropes wrapped around the person, binding her. Her hood fell off her robe…..and she dropped to the ground. A fairly attractive blonde with piercing blue eyes stared at them.

"You're not one of the Phantom Zone prisoners," she said and Kara smiled as she looked at her. "The….the daughter of Zor-El?"

"So, you recognize me," Kara said, she was intrigued but at the same time, suspicious. Which she felt a lot of lately, she made a mental note.

Alex hid the stone in her robes, not wanting it to be a beacon for trouble.

"Just who are you?"

The blonde paused for a moment, indecision flowing through her eyes. After considering the options, she felt that there was nothing to lose by saying what she did. "My name is Raya."

Kara scrunched up her nose at the thought of this person. "Jor-El's lapdog."

"I was Jor-El's assistant," Raya said and she looked over her shoulder. "He sent me to the Phantom Zone, in case his son was sent here….and….."

"Kal-El is perfectly safe on Earth but there is a point on Earth where the Phantom Zone and Earth intersected for about three seconds, long enough for us to get sucked through," Kara said and Raya did not feel at ease with this news. In fact she felt more panicked than ever before, slapping her hands against her hips.

"We must ensure that nothing else got through," Raya said and Kara and Alex looked at her.

"We need to find the gateway…"

"The Phantoms are guarding the gateway, there is no way out," Raya said, struggling against the ropes that were slowly cutting into her shoulders.

"There's always a way out,' Kara persisted and Alex stared at her.

"We have to get back, we don't belong here, you don't belong here, really, unless there's something that you like to tell us," Alex said and Raya looked at her.

"I'll lead you through the gateway, but if the Phantoms even get close to it, you'll have to destroy it, once they smell blood, they won't let up," Raya said and Alex cut her free. It was obvious that Raya was not going to try anything, because Alex was the only one in the Phantom Zone who had her abilities beyond crude strength. "It's over the hill, nearby."

"So you were circling it," Kara said and Raya nodded.

"If they found it and managed by some miracle to activate it, I don't know what I'd do," Raya said, the trio stepping forward through the mists of the Phantom Zone.

Alex allowed their path to become a little bit more bearable but there was only so much that they could do in such conditions. The redhead lifted her foot, taking a couple of steps and they stopped at the edge.

There was an archway, with a pedestal.

"Very crude set up, isn't it?" Alex asked and she smiled. "Guess they wanted something rather low tech so they could…"

"Let's just find a way out of here, now," Kara said, looking over her shoulder and she held her hand up, along with the knife that she found.

Slowly, she sliced her finger ,wincing slightly. Her blood dropped on the pedestal and caused a glowing vortex to appear.

"I'll keep an eye for them, go," Raya said, knowing that she had to remain in the Phantom Zone.

The two of them, amazing stepped out of the Phantom Zone without incident, but there was a third blur that shot out of the Phantom Zone.

Raya knocked them out, causing them to drop down onto the ground with a thud. There was a wicked smile crossing her face.

"This was too easy," Raya whispered. "Granted, she's not the vessel that I wanted, but she's the vessel that I would take."

Alex and Kara did not know what hit them, because it hit them so fast.

Isobel, using her new vessel, decided to go off to use the yellow sun to energize her body. She had one stone in her hand and once she was able to use a locating spell, she could find the other two.

She paused and she looked at the three creatures that she let out, as Kara and Alex slowly stirred awake.

"Don't rough them up too badly," Isobel whispered, as the Phantom Zone monsters made their way over Alex and Kara.

Kara and Alex braced themselves for a fight and these monsters could murder countless, so they needed to fight them off, before they escaped the area around the Temple.

**To Be Continued. **


	9. Chapter 9

Alexandra Potter shook the cobwebs loose from her mind. She had to do so rather quickly, as these monsters marched upon her.

"Kara?"

Kara could feel the yellow sunlight healing her body and not a moment too soon. She dodged the tentacles of a creature who had tried to ensnare her.

"Okay, unless you want to become an extra out of a hentai, we better get these things back into the Phantom Zone," Alex said, sending a slicing spell at the slimy creature's arms. Unfortunately, true to form, his arms healed back. The redhead female could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and she jumped up and over its head.

BOOM!

Large creature made of rocks began to hurl them at the two girls. Alex's sinking feeling in her stomach sunk even lower. The redhead closed her eyes tightly and fired, causing the rocks to fire.

"We have to kill them, because opening up a Phantom Zone portal will be too dangerous," Alex said, and she did not feel much sympathy for these creatures. Given the fact that they were in the Phantom Zone for a reason, she wasn't going to hold back.

"Good, I don't have to hold back," Kara said, flying up in closer proximity to the sun and the energy surrounded her body.

The blonde put her hands together and rocked the top of her enemy's head with a huge double axe handle type blow. It rocked the enemy, causing him to crumble to dust.

The blonde froze the dust particles and dodged the acid spit of another creature. It looked to be an insect of some sort. Maybe something else because it had more legs and eyes than should have been allowed by law.

It shot some kind of sticky fluid at Kara.

"I really hope that's not some kind of mating thing," Kara said, shuddering with a grimace.

Alex cringed, she needed brain bleach. There was some kind of armor around this creature, which repelled even her strongest of spells. The redhead put up more barriers, having the two remaining creatures stay in here, until she and Kara could find a way to herd them out of there.

Something that she reminded herself was easier said than done. The redhead ducked her head, using the same skills that allowed her to dodge bludgers. The pillars were taken out and Alex tied the creature's tentacles around the pillar.

She knocked the pillars of this particular chamber over and caused the temple to land on the creature, crushing it underneath the sheer force of it.

"Two down," Alex said, letting a long and poignant sigh out of her body. She could see the toughest and dare she say it, nastiest, creature on its way.

"It looks like it wants to molest us, then have us for dinner," Kara said and Alex closed her eyes. The blonde used her ice breath in an attempt to stall the creature. "Too much information?"

"Way too much," Alex confirmed, her chest rose and fell, the redhead closing her eyes tightly. She sent an overarching blast of magic underneath its fleshy underside and caused it to stop.

Stop for the briefest moment that was and it broke through the ice, returning fire. Alex now was trying to take a look at its fleshy underside, if she had figured out what she was going to do, the redhead was in good shape.

The green eyed wizard launched herself up into the air, and conjured three iron spears. With a full blunt force, she busted the insect like creature apart.

Blood and insect guts covered both Kara and Alex. Both girls were not weirded out by this like most girls were but at the same time, it was not fun.

Not fun at all, Alex dropped down to one knee, the breath knocked out of her body. She got back up and assessed the situation.

"So I broke the spell but Isobel was still lingering in the Phantom Zone….." Alex concluded and the redhead sighed. Her hands flew down and landed on the side of her hips. "And that witch, she has a head start."

"I know, it seems dire," Kara agreed, placing her hand on Alex's. "We're going to find her."

Kara decided to pause, allowing Alex to clean them up. A good thing because neither girl wanted to be dripping with anything that came out of the Phantom Zone.

"So back to the castle?"

"Not necessarily," Alex said and she got down onto the ground. They were outside of the pull of the temple now and the three monsters were slain. "That's the only stone that's safe from her."

Alex sat down and concentrated, if she could lock onto Isobel, then she could find her. The witch made a huge mistake when she tried to possess her. That always leaves a faint imprint behind that she could latch onto and track.

All it took was the proper amount of focus.

"I've got here, she's heading to China, that's where the final stone is."

Alex and Kara had no time to waste. They had the first stone secure, she stole the second, and now it was a race for the third stone.

* * *

This was not the body that Isobel wanted for sure but never the less, this was going to have to be the body that she was going to take. She thought about finishing her blood feud but the stones were alluring and the power of them would be the perfect bait to draw the Teagues out in the open.

She shifted, this body was a bit different than most but she would not be wearing the face of a hideous beast as she escaped that Phantom Zone. Even though her plan to possess her descendent went completely off of the rails, any woman of her status would have a backup plan or two.

The temple was right in her cross hairs and the woman stood on the outset of it. She knew that there would be traps and tricks to get in.

It was hard to blend in right now, which is why she had to wait for nightfall. Eyes glowed as she could see the pair of guards outside of the temple.

Once she had the power of the stones, she would banish those creatures that kept her descendent and her mate occupied. The third stone was not in her crosshairs but she might have to tear down the castle walls of Peve-Rell to get them.

That woman warned her the end of the power of the stones would bring her, being burned at the stake, but naturally, Isobel refused to listen. It was putting her trust in the wrong person.

Manipulating Raya's body, she aimed her eyes, focusing a beam of heat vision. It was far weaker than she thought it might be. Her possession had eliminated the ability to focus energy proper and channel yellow solar radiation into power. That was a most frustrating thing but something that she would have to learn to work around.

The men went off and she cracked the temple doors open. Isobel stopped and she could feel the radiating power.

"You know, going for the stone right now, you really don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Alex stood at the end of the hallway, having already beaten her to the temple. Slowly, Isobel lifted her hands of her possessed body and clapped at her.

"Alexandra, I know you've descended from my bloodline, because only you would have found this place, so well done," Isobel said, continuing her slow clap and Alex stared her down, the smile burning over her lips.

"Condescending much?"

"I was offering you a complement my dear," Isobel said and she looked at her. "Where's your other half? Or did you leave her to deal with the monsters? Come to think of it, she might be more of your underling then your equal."

"Kara's around, you don't need to worry about her," Alex said, standing off with Isobel, going face to face. "You took that body, it does have power. But the question is, can you control it?"

"Let's….." Isobel said and she used Raya's body to move forward at super speed. She grabbed Alex around the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Find out."

She did have the same super powered Kryptonian strength but Alex released an electric pulse that knocked Isobel back halfway across the temple.

"Oh, you're very clever," Isobel whispered as she went for Alex, who dodged another attack. Another back spin, another punch, another doge.

"Clever enough to outwit the likes of you, yes," Alex said, trying to bait Isobel into doing something that she might end up regretting.

Her super powered punch swung forward but Alex caught the hand, twisted it around and kicked Isobel in the back of the head.

She bounced back, landing rather gracefully, as they continued to fight in the temple.

"You think that you're really clever, don't you?" Isobel asked her again.

"Yes, we just established that, are we stuck in a loop?" Alex asked, ramming her hand down onto the floor and causing it to crumble underneath her. Both of them landed hard in another level.

Isobel's greed was something that could not be denied, the stone was here. She reached towards the clasp of the temple and slowly opened up the door to grab the stone.

Alex let her open the door, knowing what happened next.

Glowing green rocks caused Isobel to back up and Alex picked one off of the shelf.

"Raya, sorry about this," Alex said, as she smashed the green rock into the face of Isobel's vessel. She backed the woman off. Another set of punches backed her off nicely and the green eyed wizard curled her fist around the rock.

Isobel dropped down to one knee and kicked in the side.

"I thought…..I had powers….."

"With power, there comes weakness," Alex said, binding her body and Kara dropped up, a spell shielding her from the green rocks. She held a silver crystal in her hand. "Have fun plotting your next scheme in the Phantom Zone."

Isobel screamed as she was banished, the witch could not believe it, she had been duped.

The stone she had dropped to the ground and Alex caught it. Then she summoned the other stone.

"Get Raya to the castle and have Peve look over her injuries," Alex said, only a slight hint of a sheepish grin on her face. She might have knocked her around a bit more but that was to weaken Isobel for the kill.

"Right," Kara said, scooping up Raya and zooming her off. Alex was close behind and she had two stones, and the third was at the castle.

* * *

Perhaps it was how strange Alex felt, but there was always that moment of weirdness that she felt when they actually got through the situation at hand. And this time, she actually came out ahead and won. There were times where she won a battle but the war was an entirely different thing. The redhead, green eyed witch tapped her finger on the side of her face, seeing the third and second stone in her mouth.

"That was interesting," Kara said and truer words could not have been said. The three stones were in their hands, all they needed to do is take advantage of the knowledge that they had.

That was one adventure and Alex knew that there was many more to come. There was a sense of accomplishment going through her mind and it really fell good.

"Raya is going to make a recovery even if you walloped her with the Kryptonite," Kara said, barely able to keep the amused expression on her face.

Alex had one question. "Kryptonite?"

"Meteor rocks from Krypton, Kryptonite, makes sense, makes true sense, doesn't it?" Kara asked and Alex was not about to argue with that.

"So you've done it."

Peve said that statement with a smile on her face.

"After all of the times you passed a test, you've done it," Peve said, the smile on her face something that caused Alex to gain more confidence.

"I feel like I'm at the end of one road and the beginning of another road," Alex said, stones two and three were in her hand.

"Are we really going to do this?" Kara asked, and she thought about it. There was anxiety about what the stones would bring and also, promise, loads of promise. The blonde crossed her arms together and her lips curled into a smile.

"Yes, we're going to do this, I think that we deserve this," Alex said, grabbing hands with Kara and the blonde stepped forward.

It was one of those now or never moments in life. Alex thought that she had come full circle in many ways. Sometimes a person had to hit bottom and lose everything, before they appreciated how much they gained.

"The castle will allow you to put the stones together without drawing anything down," Peve said, scanning it. "If any human blood touched the stones, it would have brought down….well it would have brought down torment."

"I figured that much," Kara agreed, but no human blood touched those stones.

"We did a scan and….."

"No Phantoms have escaped the Phantom Zone, other than the slain monsters that you released."

Kara and Alex nodded, the two girls were ready, set to go about this. The two grabbed hands together.

"So, are we ready to unleash it?" Alex asked, she could feel like everything was going pretty fast. But there was no reason to slow down.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kara asked and Alex looked at her, in indignation. "What?"

"That's one of the things that you should never, ever say on Earth," Alex said, grabbing Kara firmly around the hand and the blonde's lips curled into a smile, a pouty look on her face.

"Sorry."

Alex just smiled in spite of herself. Despite how smart Kara was, there was a lot of things that she had yet to learn about Earth and most importantly, it was about tempting face.

She held the three stones in her hand and they began to hum loudly in they were proximity to themselves.

The blonde and the redhead looked both nervous, they really hoped that things would turn out for the best. Only one way to find out.

The stones connected together with a solid bing and blinded them with light. The two girls backed up, their breath being knocked out of their bodies.

They blinked suddenly, their mouths halfway open as they followed the crystal through the portal that opened.

This was not the first strange portal that Alex would have gone through and this would most certainly not be the last. At least she hoped that this would not be the last. Her stomach turned.

"Beautiful," Kara whispered and there was something to be seen about the crystal Fortress that was forming in the beautiful snow where they stood.

The Fortress rested in the snow and their hearts skipped a beat as the two of them walked forward.

This was an adventure getting to this point and maybe someday they wanted to hope for another. However, this was an end and it was time to rest.

The two stepped forward into the brave new world, into the shining like. The Death Angel smiled brightly as Kara put her arm around her.

This was just one step that the two of them could have that would build the future together.

The two girls entered their Fortress to explore it and the knowledge that was within. The future was here.

**The End. **


End file.
